Lu Han
by Bambi.Mole
Summary: [END] Lu Han hanyalah seorang pelayan sedangkan Sehun adalah anak dari keluarga bangsawan. HunHan. Selu.
1. Chap1 Kunjungan

'Namaku Lee Hyukjae, menikah pada umur 18 tahun dan menjadi janda pada umur 20 tahun. Bekerja sebagai pengasuh sekaligus pengajar dan setelah pensiun dari pekerjaan itu, aku tinggal berdua bersama Lu Han.

Lu Han anak yang baik. Yang ku khawatirkan sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Lu Han nanti setelah aku meninggal? Kalau dia sudah ada pendamping hidup, setidaknya itu akan membuatku tenang… '

.

.

**Lu Han**

**Remake** dari komik berjudul **"EMMA by Kaoru Mori"**

**.**

**.**

**KUNJUNGAN**

**.**

**.**

Akhir abad ke 19. Munculnya masa zaman baru yang disebabkan perubahan-perubahan akibat revolusi industri. Dimana dimasa itu, masih adanya kebiasaan-kebiasaan lama yang berpijak pada perbedaan kedudukan dan kelas dalam bermasyarakat.

**Cerita ini dimulai **saat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya berkunjung ke kediaman Lee Hyukjae, mantan gurunya yang setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Sehun belum pernah ke _Wall Street_. Dia hanya mengenal kota itu dari cerita-cerita ayahnya. Dari kereta kudanya, Sehun menyimpulkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang istimewa disana. Hanya ada kedai kopi, restoran, etalase toko yang sebagian besar berwarna hitam dan putih, para pejalan kaki serta sepeda-sepeda yang berlalu lalang. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh pedagang-pedangang rokok dan permen karet, kios-kios surat kabar serta di ramaikan pula oleh beberapa pandai besi pembuat sepatu kuda.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun merasakan kreta kuda pun berhenti. "Sudah sampai tuan"

Sehun mengulas senyum "Ah, Terima Kasih paman"Ia turun dari keretanya. Ia menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapannya sambil membetulkan topi fedoranya.

"Saya masih akan berada di sekitar sini. Kalau anda memerlukan, silahkan panggil saya lagi Tuan" Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun berjalan mendekati bangunan tua itu yang ia yakini rumah dari mantan gurunya. Dindingnya bercat putih sedangkan pintu bercorak cokelat tua. Untuk sampai kesana, Sehun harus melalui beberapa anak tangga.

"Permi‒"

Dugg

"Uukh!"

Pintu itu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya dan berhasil membentur hidung dan kening Sehun.

"Maaf, anda tidak apa-apa?! Saya tidak tahu kalau ada orang di belakang pintu. Maafkan saya"

Seseorang‒ berperawakan kecil itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya "Tuan. Tuan ‒ anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Maafkan saya" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Ah… Aku tidak apa-apa kok" Sehun tergagap "Tak perlu khawatir" kemudian dia meringis sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Maaf. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" Kata si mungil penuh sesal.

Tatapan tajam Sehun terus memperhatikan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya yang manis, bola mata hitamnya yang seolah-olah bersinar itu. Sehun baru saja ingin bertanya sebelum suara lain itu terdengar dari dalam.

"Lu Han, ada apa?"

Lu Han‒si mungil itu menoleh, begitu pula Sehun. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat mantan gurunya sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, meskipun ada kerutan-kerutan umur yang terlihat jelas di sana, Lee Hyukjae masih terlihat cantik. Dari cara ia berdiri dan menatap Hyukjae masih terlihat anggun, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Bi" ucap Sehun. Ia melepaskan topinya lalu membungkuk "Aku, Oh Sehun."

Hyukjae tersenyum senang melihat anak didiknya telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan. "Sudah lama sekali, ya. Tuan muda Oh"

.

.

.

Sehun tidak dapat melupakan saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Lu Han, pembantu yang selama ini menemani mantan gurunya itu. Lu Han adalah sosok yang pendiam dan pemalu.

Saat musim dingin tiba, saat udara mulai merasuki jas tebal dan membekukan kulit. Setelah berkunjung, entah bagaimana Lu Han dan Sehun dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua di sore itu. Membelah jalanan kota kecil _Wall Street_ sambil membicarakan hal-hal ringan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak enak mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi jujur, dari dulu aku takut padanya" Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dulu, aku sempat berfikir. Bibi lebih menyeramkan dibanding ayah sekalipun. Kalau aku lupa mengerjakan PR, dia akan menyuruhku duduk menghadap tembok selama satu jam sambil menyuruhku mengatakan 'aku menyesal'"

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan. "Ketika aku berulang tahun yang ke 13, aku difoto untuk kenang-kenangan. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka fotonya diletakkan disana" Ia ingat, sebuah bingkai photonya terpajang di dinding rumah Hyukjae.

Luhan berhenti diikuti Sehun. Mata cantik itu menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu, menggaruk tengkungnya yang tak gatal‒ salah tingkah. "Kenapa?"

"Photo itu. Anak kecil itu… anda?"Tanya Luhan

Sehun mengangguk

"Saya tidak menyadarinya sama sekali kalau itu anda. Padahal,‒saya melihatnya setiap hari" Lu Han tertawa kecil.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Bibi tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?" tanyanya pelan. Sehun memilih menunduk ketimbang harus melihat wajah Lu Han.

"Tidak pernah" Lu Han menggeleng. Ia kembali melangkah bersama Sehun. "Nyonya memang sedikit tertutup. Tentang photo itu. Mungkin karena nyonya tidak punya anak, beliau menganggap anda seperti anaknya sendiri. Lalu memutuskan untuk menaruh photo anda disana" lanjut Lu Han.

"Begitu ya. Padahal dulu, beliau sering memarahiku" gumamnya pelan, membuat Luhan tertawa pelan. Sehun menoleh. Memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan mereka, Sehun menjadi semakin sering mengunjungi Wall Street. Bukan untuk menemui mantan gurunya, tetapi ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Lu Han sesering mungkin. Memang aneh rasanya, Lu Han bukan seorang lady yang berpenampilan anggun. Tapi Sehun mengakui satu hal, walau Lu Han adalah seorang pembantu, Ia merasa nyaman dengan Lu Han.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Sehun kembali menunggu Lu Han. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun juga merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Demi bisa bertemu dengan Lu Han, ia rela menunggu berjam-jam di ujung jalan sana dengan udara dingin yang semakin menusuk.

"Tuan OH?"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Lu Han berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hai. Selamat Siang"

Luhan membungkuk.

"Kau baru selesai berbelanja?"

Luhan mengangguk, menatap belanjaannya. "Iya. Bagaimana dengan tuan? Kenapa bisa sampai kesini?"

"Ah, itu…" Sehun mengamati sekeliling kota "Aku baru saja dari perpustakaan" bohongnya. Seperti biasa Sehun akan mengantar Lu Han sampai di kediaman Nyonya Lee.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam.

Sehun berdehem. "Apa kau mau aku menceritakan sebuah cerita lagi?"

Lu Han menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip.

"Jujur, aku sedikit tidak nyaman saat kita berdiam seperti ini." kata Sehun "Jadi, biarkan aku menjadi salah satu orang yang banyak bicara disini. Bagaimana?Boleh?"

Luhan tertawa lalu mengangguk malu. "Tentu saja"

"Bagus" Sehun mengambil nafas dan "Baiklah. Jadi, begini‒"

.

.

Hyukjae meringis saat kakinya yang bengkak di kompres oleh Lu Han. "Seharusnya nyonya tidak perlu melakukannya. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya. Maaf, karena saya anda harus terjatuh seperti ini" kata Lu Han.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku saja yang kurang hati-hati." kata Hyukjae sambil memegang kakinya yang terkilir.

"Lu han?"

"Ya, nyonya" Luhan mulai meletakkan kaki Hyukjae di atas bantal.

Hyukjae memandang Lu Han. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini Luhan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan tuan muda Oh. Tidak dipungkiri, di lubuk hatinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya cemas. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti tentang keadaan Lu Han.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai tuan muda Oh"

Lu Han mendongak lalu menunduk sambil menyelimuti kaki Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Beliau orang yang baik, tapi ‒ maaf, agak sedikit aneh" Lu han bersuara. "Padahal beliau dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang seperti itu, tapi beliau tidak pernah memperdulikan keadaan saya yang seorang pembantu" Lu Han tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana Sehun berbicara kepadanya "tidak seperti orang lain yang hanya menjawab sekedarnya, tapi beliau bahkan bercerita tentang apa saja…"

"Lu Han?" Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Lu Han. "Kau menyukainya?"

Lu Han menatap Hyukjae terkejut. Manik matanya bergerak gelisah. Lu Han bukan anak yang bodoh untuk bisa mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia sadar apa tujuan nyonya Lee bertanya hal yang seperti itu kepadanya.

Ia menunduk lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyukjae. Lu Han beranjak, tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Maaf" gumamnya pelan "Maafkan saya Nyonya"

Lu Han merasa sudah bertindak kurang ajar saat itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, anak muda"

Sehun menoleh. Seorang pria paruh baya itu mendekatinya.

"Kau menunggu Lu Han?" Tanya bapak tua

Sehun sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu mengangguk.

"Lu Han tidak datang kesini hari ini. Majikannya sedang sakit" kata Bapak tua itu. "Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan dia, datanglah ke rumahnya"

.

.

.

Meriahnya pesta sangat terasa di aula istana Park. Putera-puteri bangsawan yang diundang mulai berdatangan memenuhi aula utama. Oh Sehun sendiri sepertinya sangat tidak tertarik pada para gadis muda yang hadir dalam pesta itu. Ia berdiri di sana menjauhi kerumunan, bersandar di dinding, tidak melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan pintu utama. Mungkin menunggu seseorang yang istimewa.

Mungkin saja.

"Datang juga kau" pemuda berkulit tan itu menghampirinya. Penampilannya tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun, menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam mewah dengan rambut pirang yang ditata rapi kebelakang

"Yeah" gerutu Sehun

"Kapan datang?"

"Baru saja"

Jongin‒Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum. Ia meneguk minumannya. "Padahal akhir-akhir ini, kau sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi. Lalu, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba datang?"

"Ayahku" balas Sehun singkat. Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum.

Sehun tidak begitu menikmati semua ini. Ayahnya yang bersikeras memintanya untuk hadir disetiap pesta yang ada. Bagi ayahnya, dunia pergaulan yang seperti ini, ‒bertemu dengan para bangsawan yang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang merugikan.

"Tapi, lebih baik kau tidak berdiri di sini saja Sehun" kata Jongin. "Lebih baik kau berkeliling sambil memberi salam pada orang-orang. Dan berdansalah dengan wanita-wanita disini"

Sehun hanya diam saja. Matanya menatap tak minat pada gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Sehun?" Sehun maupun Jongin berbalik. Mereka melihat wanita cantik bersama anaknya itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat datang madam dan nona jung yang cantik" Jongin yang pertama kali membuka suara. Sedangkan Sehun hanya melempar senyum. Mereka berdua membungkuk hormat.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya madam" kata Sehun

"Benar, Sudah lama sekali ya." Nyonya jung balas tersenyum."Ini anakku Jung Yunhwa. Yunhwa, beri salam"

Gadis itu nurut, ia membungkuk dengan anggunnya. Sehun menatapnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan gaun hitamnya yang mewah, sekaligus tatanan rambutnya yang rapi.

"Ayah dan Ibumu sehat, Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh. "Iya, mereka sehat. Terima kasih"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemani putriku berdansa?"

"Dengan senang hati, Madam" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan gadis itu. Ia membungkuk lalu tersenyum tampan, membuat nona Jung tersipu malu.

.

.

.

Pria itu selalu berwajah muram, tetapi bukan berarti dia adalah pria yang kolot dan kaku. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang bersifat tegas. Punggungnya selalu tegap, walalu sudah berumur, wajahnya masih terlihat tampan, mirip sekali dengan Sehun.

Pria itu duduk di hadapan Lee Hyukjae. "Ku dengar, Sehun datang kemari" tanyanya, suaranya yang tegas dan keras sedikit membuat Lu Han berdebar

"Iya, Tuan." Jawab Hyukjae.

Pria tua itu tersenyum tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong, maafkan jika anak saya banyak merepotkan anda nyonya Lee"

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. "Ku rasa, sebenarnya dia murid yang baik. Hanya saja, ia sedikit tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya" tutur Hyukjae.

"Dia memang agak temperamen dan terlalu santai kalau menghadapi masalah" Tuan Oh terdiam sejenak saat Lu Han meletakkan cangkir di hadapannya. "Sehun sudah cukup dewasa. Jadi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku segera ingin dia meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Oh"

Luhan menggenggam nampan itu erat-erat. Ia menunduk lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

TBC

**Saya bingung in GS atau Yaoi. T^Tsaya juga bingung apa yang saya buat ini.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih saja deh **


	2. Chapter 2 Keputusan

Oh Sehun, putra pertama keluarga Oh. Sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang ternama di negerinya. Sejak kecil, diajar dan dididik oleh Lee Hyukjae dengan keras sehingga kadang-kadang dia masih takut menatap wajah guru sekaligus pengasuhnya itu. Suatu hari, ia kemudian mengunjungi gurunya dan bertemu dengan Lu Han, cinta pertamanya.

.

.

**Lu Han**

**Remake** dari komik berjudul **"EMMA by Kaoru Mori"**

**.**

**.**

**KEPUTUSAN**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa pekan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, Lu Han kembali menerima surat**. Pintu belakang itu terbuka, anak laki-laki bertopi kusam berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Lu Han.

"Kakak yang bernama Lu Han, kan?" Tanya anak itu. Ia memberi sebuah amplop itu kepada Lu Han. "Maaf, aku mengantarnya lewat belakang. Tapi yang menitip surat ini meminta ku seperti ini"

Lu Han mengelap tangannya sebelum menerima amplop itu. Ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

"Ada apa, Lu Han?"Tanya Hyukjae. "Wajahmu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu" lanjutnya.

Lu Han berdiri di dekat jendela. Telunjuknya bergerak meraba ujung bajunya. Ia mendekati Hyukjae. Ia tampak gugup ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata cokelat majikannya. Ia menelan ludah. "Itu… Kalau boleh, saya ingin minta izin libur setengah hari minggu depan, nyonya" Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Hyukjae meletakkan cangkir yang dari tadi pegang ke meja. Ia tampak berpikir, tangannya ia bawa menopang dagunya.

"Tapi, jika nyonya tidak mengizinkan…"

Lu Han baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Hyukjae mulai berbicara. "Tidak usah setengah hari. Sehari juga boleh. Ada tempat yang harus kau kunjungi, kan?" Tanya Hyukjae. Ia menatap Lu Han sebentar kemudian beralih pada buku bacaannya.

Lu Han meringis senang. "Baik, nyonya"

"Di lemari pakaian laci pertama dari atas, ada gaun merah gelap, kan?"

"Ah, iya"

"Kupinjamkan. Pakailah gaun itu" Kata Hyukjae membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin kamu keberatan karena modelnya agak tua. Tapi sepertinya, itu cocok untukmu" Ia tersenyum simpul ke arah Lu Han. "Pakaian itu penting saat bertemu orang, apalagi kalau orang itu adalah orang yang kamu sukai"

Lu Han menunduk. Untuk beberapa saat Lu Han hanya berdiri diam, kemudian ia meraih tangan Hyukjae dan duduk di hadapannya. Lu Han berkaca-kaca menatap wanita tua itu. Ia tidak berkata apapun. Ada rasa bersalah dan malu di dirinya. Hyukjae bisa memaklumi, ia meremas tangan Lu Han, mencoba menguatkannya. Meyakinkan anak itu jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan mengunjungi _Crystal Palace_. Bangunan modern yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kaca dan besi. Benda-benda seni, bangunan-bangunan bersejarah, berbagai jenis tumbuhan, burung, dan sebagainya dari seluruh dunia ada di sina.

"Ini… seperti melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia dengan berjalan kaki" Lu han bersuara. Ia terus memandang setiap benda-benda yang tersuguhkan disana. Ia berdecak kagum.

Sehun yang melihat hanya tersenyum di belakangnya. Ia senang jika melihat Lu Han senang. Setidaknya untuk hari ini dia yang menjadi pemandu wisata bagi Lu han, menjelaskan sejarah ataupun makna dari setiap benda-benda yang ada. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri tiap-tiap ruangan, dan berakhir pada ruang pameran miniature bangunan bersejarah.

Lu Han yang sudah terlihat lelah memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia berdiri di hadapan Lu Han dan membawa tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam saku celanannya.

"Ini menyenangkan"

"Kau tau, jika musim panas akan ada kembang api disini" jelas Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia melepaskan topinya dan meletakkannya di samping Lu Han. Sehun mulai bercerita, kata-kata mengalir lancar dari mulutnya. Sehun menyebutnya sebagai pertunjukkan, tapi sebenarnya bagi Lu Han ini seperti suatu hiburan. Mereka sesekali tertawa, terus berbicara hingga tak menyadari jika matahari mulai tenggelam.

.

.

Bapak tua itu mendengus. Asap rokok mengepul keluar dari mulutnya."Kau aneh, Hyukjae" ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" balas Hyukjae.

"Kamu lupa, kalau hubungan antara pelayan dengan orang dari kelas atas itu tak akan pernah berhasil?" Ia mendekati Hyukjae, berdiri disampingnya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Untuk apa kamu mendukungnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Hyukjae menerawang. "Memang akan sulit, sih"

'_Negeri ini memang hanya ada satu. Tetapi di dalamnya ada dua Negara. Aku menginingkan anakku, Sehun menikah dengan orang dari Negara yang sama'_

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut. Perkataan Tuan Oh kembali terngiang dikepalanya. "Tapi… Lu Han…. untuk pertama kalinya aku lihat dia menyukai seseorang, Siwon" Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Tuan Oh. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin mendukung mereka"

Siwon hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sehun terus menggerakkan kakinya, mengetuk-ngetuk geram lantai marmer itu dengan ujung sepatunya. Ia gugup, panik. Kepalanya terus bergerak ke segala arah, mencari seseorang untuk membantu mereka agar bisa keluar dari gedung itu. Mereka berdua terkunci. Hari telah mulai gelap dan tidak ada tanda-tanda penjaga gedung disana. Sehun mendengus, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia menoleh, menatap Luhan yang terus menunduk di sampingnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Lu han mengangguk. Sehun menyadari tubuh mungil itu tampak bergetar. Sehun melepas jasnya dan meletakkankannya di pundak Lu Han, membuat si mungkil terkejut.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau kedinginan"

Suasana tiba-tiba mendadak hening. Kembali canggung. Sehun mendongak, menatap kegelapan dari balik atap transparan banguna. Menyadari keberadaan bulan purnama yang diselilingi gumpalan awan. "Bulan purnama terang sekali, ya" Sehun bersuara, memecah keheningan. Lu Han hanya mengiayakan, tidak berkomentar lebih. Dalam sekejap, tatapan mereka bertemu. Walaupun ruangan itu hanya berpenerangan remang-remang, Sehun masih bisa melihat bagimana wajah cantik Lu Han itu bersinar di bawah sinar bulan.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Lu Han. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi halus itu dan membawa Lu Han kedalam ciumannya. Awalnya Lu Han terkejut, bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba membalas perlakuan Sehun dan merasakan kelembutan setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Sehun. Rasanya manis, lembut dan basah.

Di malam yang dingin, di bawah terangnya bulan purnama, untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han dan Sehun membagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Beliau masih tidur, tuan"seorang pria paruh baya berpenampilan rapi sedikit membungkuk di depan Tuan Oh. Dia kepala pelayan yang setia bekerja di keluarga Oh‒ Paman Park.

Tuan Oh dengan tubuh tegapnya, hanya menatap tajam kepala pelayan itu. "Tidur? Sudah sesiang ini, dia masih tidur? Dasar… apa sih yang dipikirkan anak itu?" geramnya. Ia berpaling menatap seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, lady Yunhwa putrid madam Jung EunHwa. Pria tua tampan itu tersenyum tipis, memohon maaf. "Maaf, padahal anda sudah mengundang kami.."

"Tak apa, dia pasti sedang kelelahan" ucap gadis itu.

"Untuk pesta makan malam kali ini, sepertinya Sehun belum menemukan pasangan" ucap Tuan Oh. "Bolehkah saya minta anda menemaninya"

Yunhwa tersenyum senang. Bahkan tak perlu menunggu lama gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus. Akan saya sampaikan pada Sehun"

.

.

.

Lu Han membawa baskom menuju kamar majikannya. Akhir-akhir ini, Hyukjae banyak menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya yang keriput terlihat tirus dengan untaian rambut putih yang hampIr menutupi alisnya. Hyukjae tampak begitu lemah.

"Mungkin, kalau badan anda dilap akan terasa lebih segar" Lu Han membantu Hyukjae membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ku kira aku sudah membaik, tetapi makin semakin parah ya" ucap Hyukjae serak. Lu Han hanya diam. Ia dengan telaten melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut. Ia meemandang Lu Han yang akhir-akhir ini bersikap sedikit aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal dipikiran anak itu. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bagi denganku, Lu Han?" gumam Hyukjae yang telah selesai mengganti bajunya.

Lu Han duduk manis di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Tuan muda Oh… Akan membicarakan hal ini dengan ayahnya. Katanya beliau akan berusaha sampai ayahnya mengerti" Lu Han diam sebentar. Bibirnya tersenyum letih. "Tapi… kalau semakin dipikir… sepertinya akan percuma saja. Karena saya sudah tau, dan sadar dengan perbedaan status ini" kata Lu Han pelan. Tersenyum sambil berkaca-kaca. Lu Han meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya. Hyukjae mengelus pipi Lu Han. "Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Lu Han mengerjapkan air matanya. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha percaya, berharap agar semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun juga pulang?" Tanya Sehun pada pelayannya. Wanita tua bertubuh pendek itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, sebelum upacara wisuda, ada libur sebentar. Waktu cepat juga berlalu. Padahal rasanya tuan mudah Sehun baru saja lulus kemarin" ucapnya sambil merapikan tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin. Memasang dasinya. "Pasti akan berisik" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sang pelayan menoleh dan tertawa kecil "Mungkin, maksud anda jadi ramai"

Sehun menghela nafas dan memakai jasnya. "Dimana ayah?"

"Sedang kestasiun, menjemput nona muda, tuan"'

"Padahal ada yang ingin kubicarakan" gumamnya. "Bi, Kalau Jongin mencariku, bilang padanya aku berada di ruang utama" Ucapnya setelah selesai berpakaian. Sehun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni anak tangga dan melihat adik-adiknya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah. "Selamat datang" ucapnya santai. Tangannya ia bawa ke dalam kantong celananya. Disana sudah ada adik tertuanya, Oh Baekhyun. Berperawakan kecil, berwajah cantik jika sedang tersenyum tapi jika diam wajahnya sama datarnya dengan Sehun, walaupun begitu dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang paling berisik di keluarga Oh. Oh Haowen, anak bungsu dari keluarga Oh berumur 10 tahun. Mirip sekali dengan Sehun, dari mulai bentuk wajah sampai dengan sikapnya. Anak laki-laki yang tidak banyak bicara.

Baekhyun melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikannya kepada paman Park. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu memeluknya."Wajahmu semakin datar saja Sehun. Aku merindukanmu" ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukan adiknya. Ia beralih menatap Haowen.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Haowen?" tanyanya saat melepas Baekhyun. Ia mendekati Haowen dan mengusap kepala si kecil.

"Baik" jawabnya singkat. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum, memang seperti itulah sikap adiknya.

"Selamat Siang" suara bass lain terdengar dari atas. Baekhyun melihat ke atas, mendapati Jongin sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Jongin berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, menatapnya intens membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Pemuda tampan itu menunduk hormat, kemudian tangannya terulur menggapai tangan Baekhyun, mengecupnya. "Senang bertemu dengan nona muda Oh yang cantik"

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Pipinya bersemu merah "Terima kasih, Jongin. Tapi sayang… aku sudah punya seseorang"katanya sedikit melepaskan tangan Jongin perlahan.

"Ah, sayang sekali" pemuda itu bergumam, masih sambil tersenyum. Ia berbalik, berjalan mendekati Sehun sebelum menyapa Haowen.

Sehun berkacak pinggang. Ia menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Seseorang? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya butuh penjelasan. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia butuh tahu.

Baekhyun berdecak. Ia duduk lalu mulai menikmati secangkir teh yang telah disipakan paman Park. "Dari pada membicarakan itu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga sudah punya pasangan, kan?"

Sehun tampak terkejut. Jongin hanya meliriknya. "Kau...kenapa bisa‒?"

"Yunhwa, kan? Jung Yunhwa" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Dia pernah mengirimku surat"

"Yunhwa?" Tanya Sehun bingung

Baekhyun balik menatapnya bingung. "Eh, bukan ya?"

"Lu Han"

Sehun maupun Baekhyun sama-sama menatap Jongin. Sehun yang paling terkejut di antara semuanya. "Jongin?" gumamnya. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu tentang Lu Han?

"Luhan? Siapa?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Orangnya seperti apa? Apa aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum"

"Dari keluarga Shin? Kim? Lee, kah?"

"Bukan"

"Pasti dari keluarga bangsawan juga. Iya, kan?"

Tangan Sehun terkepal. "Sudah kubilang bukan" Sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafas. " Dia…. Seorang pelayan"

"…"

"Pelayan?" kali ini Haowen ikut berbicara. Baekhyun bungkam, terlalu terkejut atas jawaban kakaknya. "Kakak bohongkan? Serius?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak aku serius"

"Aku enggak nyangka kakak akan seperti itu" ujar Haowen.

Baekhyun berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Anak kecil saja tau itu salah. Kau anggap apa keluarga kita? Kau selalu saja menganggap remeh masalah" ucapnya. Baekhyun kesal saat melihat wajah tenang kakaknya itu, seolah-olah menunjukkan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. "Keluarga kita itu keluarga Oh. Kita ini….."

"Ada apa? Kalian kan baru sampai, kenapa ribut sekali?"

Sehun bertemu pandang pada Ayahnya. Ayah balik memandangnya tajam. Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Sehun akan tetap mebicarakan masalah ini pada ayahnya sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin ayah mengakui hubungan itu?" Tuan Oh melemparkan tatapan tajam. " Tidak! Tidak akan pernah"

Sehun mematung. Napasnya tercekat. Tangannya terkepal erat. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah yang bergejolak didadanya "Dia berbeda dengan pelayan biasa, ayah. Ayah akan tahu kalau bertemu dengan dia". Katanya

"Tidak bertemupun, aku pasti tahu" balas ayahnya tegas "Masalahnya bukan kepribadiannya, Sehun. Seorang istri punya banyak peran dan tanggung jawab. Makan malam, pesta dansa, jadi tuan rumah acara minum teh, percakapan yang berbobot, empati, latar belakang pendidikan, bahasa yang pantas digunakan. Apa pelayan bisa melakukannya semua itu?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba menghirup udara lalu membuangnya "Ayah pernah bilang… Manusia tidak terlahir sebagai orang sukses. Dia harus berusaha untuk sukses…"

"Kuda bisa jadi hebat dengan latihan dan adanya kemampuan, tapi kucing tak akan pernah jadi kuda" sambung Tuan Oh cepat. "Ada yang namanya dasar atau akar"

"Kalau kau memaksa, sama saja. Kau akan mengucilkan diri sendiri dari masyarakatmu. Kau punya tanggung jawab terhadap adik-adikmu dan ratusan pelayan di bawah Jungsoo, Sehun. Apa kamu tak pernah memikirkan hal itu? Demi kepentingan pribadimu, kau mau meninggalkan kewajibanmu? Apa kau seperti itu?" nada tuan Oh mulai meninggi.

Pertanyaan ayahnya seperti tamparan bagi Sehun. Ia menunduk, bingung sekaligus bimbang.

"Jangan berpikir alang-alang bisa disamakan dengan pohon Elm. Pohon Elm tumbuh di bukit, sedangkan alang-alang tumbuh di pinggir sungai. Kebebasan dan ketidakteraturan itu berbeda. Jangan lupakan itu!"

.

.

Sehun membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke sofa. Tangannya menutup wajah lelahnya. Ia mengernyit, rasa kesal, marah dan benci tiba-tiba mengalir di dadanya. Matanya menyipit, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

'Lu Han'

.

.

**Seminggu **setelah kejadian itu.

Lu Han, waktu itu... untuk pertama kalinya ia punya kamar sendiri saat ia berusia 15 tahun. Dia tinggal di kamar itu sebagai seorang pelayan. Kamar tua dan sempit. Memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tapi cukup membuat Lu Han merasa senang dan beruntung berada di tempat itu.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, ia duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Cuacanya tampak cerah, langit terlihat biru dan jernih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lu Han?" Siwon‒ si tukang kayu memasuki ruangan. Menatap Lu Han.

Lu Han menoleh, tersenyum tipis meski matanya masih berair dan memerah. "Saya sudah lebih tenang. Kejadiannya sangat cepat.." Luhan beranjak dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia bersandar pada dinding. "Saya merasa bingung…. Masih belum mengerti. Nyonya pergi begitu cepat" ungkapnya pelan.

Lee Hyukjae meninggal pada usia 50 tahun. Rumah berubah menjadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Lu Han. Saat hari mulai menjelang malam, Lu Han berjalan menuju ruang utama. Ia menghidupkan pemanas dan duduk disana. Ia melipatkan kedua kakinya di dadanya. Matanya menerawang. Memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Air mata Lu Han menetes begitu saja melewati dagu. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Lu Han merasakan sendirian di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat asap mengepul keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya menatapnya "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Lu Han?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku menemukanmu bersamanya di _Crystal Palace_. Aku bertanya pada paman Choi‒ si tukang kayu saat di _Wall Street_ kemarin" Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Kuakui dia cantik. Meskipun busananya tidak terlihat mewah tapi ia terlihat cukup anggun. Tidak heran, kalau kau bisa jatuh hati padanya" ucapnya. "Kau tahu, aku sebagai sahabatmu akan mendukungku" kata Jongin senang, kemudian terkekeh, entah apa yang menurutnya lucu menurut Sehun.

Jongin memang selalu aneh.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda melaju membawa anggota keluarga Oh menuju kekediamannya. Mereka baru saja menghadiri pesta makan malam di istana Keluarga Jung. Sehun menatap sengit ayahnya yang duduk dihadapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, nona muda yang cantik itu menatap keluar jendela. Tidak berminat sama sekali untuk ikut berdebat antara ayah dan kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa tadi ayah mengatakan itu pada Nyonya Jung?"

"Ayah hanya mengatakan keinginan ayah"jawab ayahnya tenang.

"Ayah berbicara seperti itu seakan-akan itu sudah di tentukan‒"

"Sehun. Dengar. Yunhwa adalah pilihan ayah yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingmu, Jangan berkomentar apapun lagi"

Sehun benar-benar merasakan kepalanya akan meledak saat itu juga. Tangannya meninju tempat duduknya itu, telinganya memerah akibat menahan emosinya yang hampir tak terkontrol. Ia mengumpat, seakan dunia mempermainkan takdirnya.

.

.

.

Lu Han berdiri di depan pagar besi yang menjulang ke atas. Di balik pagar itu, terdapat bangunan mewah dengan ornament-ornamen yang terpahat dengan indahnya. Lu Han sedikit bergetar hatinya melihat bangunan semegah ini.

"Maaf, kamu ada keperluan dengan keluarga ini?" Seorang bapak tua berkumis menghmpirinya.

"Ah, itu… tu…tuan muda Oh Sehun ada?"

"Sudah buat janji?"

"Tidak disini. Tapi kami janjian untuk bertemu di luar"

"Tuan muda Oh baru saja keluar. Mungkin kamu selisih jalan. Kalau mau, tunggu saja di dalam. Kalau kamu tidak ada, mungkin tuan muda akan pulang. Kalau selisih jalan lagi, nanti kalian tidak bisa bertemu"

Lu Han tampak berfikir, kemudian ia menyetujui ide bapak tua itu.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat seseorang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Pakaiannya sederhana, tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi tatanan rambutnya terlihat rapi dan orang itu berparas cantik. "Apa itu Lu Han?" gumanya.

Baru saja ia melangkah untuk mendekati Lu Han, Jongin menahannya. Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu tersenyum dan bergumam 'Biar aku saja yang menemuinya'.

.

.

Lu Han menelan ludahnya gugup. Diperhatikan setajam itu dengan orang yang belum pernah ia temui membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Jongin duduk menyamping menatap Lu Han sambil menopang dagu.

"Kamu mau pulang?" Tanya Jongin. Luhan menggangguk "Kemana?" lanjutnya

"Ke desa tempat saya lahir"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab nyonya sudah meninggal. Saya sudah tidak bisa tinggal dirumah itu lagi"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"karena saya bukan pemiliknya. Saya hanya bekerja disana"

"Sehun juga pergi bersamamu?"

Lu Han menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya hanya mau pamit"

Jongin memejamkan mata. "Kapan kembali?"

"Saya tidak akan kembali"

"Dasar aneh"

"Eh?" Lu Han menatap Jongin bingung.

Jongin balas menatapnya. "Kamu kan suka Sehun. Sehun juga suka kamu. Kenapa pergi sendiri ke tempat yang jauh sih?"

Luhan menggenggam tangannya yang mulai basah. "Karena… Karena… itu semua sudah cukup"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'cukup'?"

"Saya sudah menyerah"

"Menyerah? Tapi kenapa?!" Jongin tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

Lu Han yang sedikit terkejut, memegang dadanya "Percuma saja. Karena hal ini memang tidak mungkin. Saya sudah bertindak kurang ajar, tidak sengaja menyamakan tuan muda Oh dengan diri saya. Ketika datang kesini, saya sadar… ternyata dunia tempat kami tinggal sangat berbeda"

Jongin tampak memikirkan sesuatu, tak menyadari Lu Han yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang. "Setelah dipikir-pikir ada baiknya saya tidak bertemu dengannya. Maaf tuan, saya permisi"

Jongin yang kesal menarik tangan Lu Han dan mentapanya geram. "Lu Han. Kamu punya hak menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Kalian berdua sama-sama manusia. Jangan pergi dan pulang seenaknya saja. Jangan menentukan keputusan sendiri! Sebentar lagi Sehun akan pulang. Temui dia dan bicaralah"

Lu Han menunduk, ia menggigir bibir bawahnya gusar.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri pamit pada tuan Choi. "Aku akan mampir ke rumah guruku lagi. Menurutku dia sudah pulang" ia menggunakan topinya. "Saya menyesal tidak mendapatkan kabar duka ini dari awal"

"Begitu. Tidak apa-apa" Siwon tetap duduk menikmati segelas kopi pahitnya

"Terima kasih kopinya. Terima kasih juga sudah banyak menceritakan tentang Lu Han" Sehun berbalik, baru saya ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Siwon bersuara.

"Aku sengaja menceritakannya kepadamu tentang Lu Han, anak muda. Aku sebagai yang tertua, cuma bisa berharap semoga kalian berdua berbahagia nantinya" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencengkram kerah kemeja Jongin. Ia marah. Kenapa Jongin tidak menahan Lu Han sampai ia tiba di rumah. Mata Sehun memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun berlari menuju stasiun.

Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia meringis. Merasa kecewa. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Takut pada dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. Takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan Lu Han lagi. Ia tak sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal pada orang yang dicintainya. Lu Han sudah pergi menggunakan kereta. Sebuah kereta yang berlari menuju ke arah laut, membawa Lu Han pada ke kehidupannya yang baru.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama dengan sikap kurang hajarnya saya, saya mengatakan kalau saya bingung ini GS atau Yaoi. Keliatan banget saya belum siap untuk publish. Maaf ya. Benar-benar minta maaf. di chapter ini mungkin udah pada tahu, kalau pada akhirnya saya menggunakan GS (untuk pertama kalinya) :"D

Terima Kasih Terima Kasih Banyak.


	3. Chapter 3 Pertemuan

Kereta terus melaju ke depan, berlari menuju ke selatan. Mengeluarkan asap. Menggetarkan tanah.

Membawa Lu Han untuk menyambut kehidupan barunya.

.

.

**Lu Han**

**Remake** dari komik berjudul **"EMMA by Kaoru Mori"**

**.**

**.**

**PERTEMUAN**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, apa anda seorang guru?"sebuah suara mengagetkan Lu Han. Sosok mungil dengan mata bulatnya duduk dihadapan Lu Han.

"Tidak" balas Lu Han dengan sopan.

"Pengetik?"

"Tidak"

"Pengasuh?"

"Tidak juga"

"Jadi…. apa?"

"Maaf, saya seorang pelayan"

Kening si mungil mengerut. Ia memandang Lu Han tak percaya. "Sungguh? Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti seorang pelayan"

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengelus alisnya,sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya.

Si mungil itu mengangguk. "Benar. Habis pakaianmu terlihat sangat rapi. Kau juga terlihat sopan sekali kalau dilihat dari caramu duduk. Dan… kau juga sangat cantik" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kupikir, kau seseorang dengan pekerjaan yang hebat. Ngomong-ngomong aku Kyungsoo, aku juga sama seperti mu. Seorang pelayan rumah tangga di puri kelarga Wu, dan kau?"

Lu Han terdiam sebentar "Saya Lu Han. Saya tidak bekerja di sebuah puri. Saya bekerja di sebuah rumah milik seorang pengajar dan pengasuh"

"Lalu, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja disana? Lu Han, tolong jangan berbicara formal seperti itu padaku"

"Sekitar 5 sampai 6 tahun. Tapi, nyonya sudah pergi. Aku tidak bekerja disana lagi"

"Jadi, saat ini kemana tujuanmu?" Kyungsoo tampak membuka sebuah kotak yang berisikan cemilan dan menawari Lu Han.

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung. Tapi aku akan mencoba ke desa tempat aku lahir"

Tidak ada pembiciraan lagi setelah itu. Masing-masing menatap luar jendela menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung sampai ketika Kyungsso berteriak "Lu Han, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dimana kau bisa bekerja"

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja di puri cukup berjalan dengan baik. Lu Han tentu merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo‒ teman barunya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tinggal dan mendapat makan yang cukup. Tetapi, sebagai orang baru di puri itu, Lu Han masih di bawah pengawasan Xiumin‒ kepala pelayan rumah tangga. Ia akan dibimbing sampai ia benar-benar hafal dan mengerti apa-apa saja tugasnya disana.

Lu Han memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap ruangan yang ia lalui. Dari penjelasan Xiumin ia tahu puri yang menjadi tempat ia bekerja saat ini terdiri dari tiga lantai dan satu lantai di bawah tanah. Di bagian gedung yang terpisah ada 8 toilet. Jumlah seluruh pelayan ada 36 orang. Pelayan rumah tangga ada 8 orang, termasuk dirinya. Pemilik puri ini adalah tuan Wu Yi Fan dengan istrinya Wu Zi Tao yang merupakan asli penduduk China. Mereka memiliki satu anak laki-laki bernama Alex berumur enam tahun.

Malampun telah tiba. Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Lu Han dapat beristirahat. Lu Han memandang tiap tiap sudut kamarnya. Dua tempat tidur. Miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum letik lalu menghembuskan napas_. Rumah baru. Kamar baru. Pakaian baru. Kehidupan baru. _

"Capek, ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mandi. Ia duduk di hadapan Lu Han sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Lu Han terlihat termenung. Tubuhnya sejajar pada daun jendela, duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia sedang menatap bulan di sana.

"Aku senang kamu bisa bekerja disini. Aku jadi ada teman ngobrol" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi sembari tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mendapat respon dari Lu Han mengikuti arah pandang Lu Han dan beranjak mendekati teman sekamarnya itu. "Lu Han. Kau melamun?" Lu Han menoleh ketika Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya. Lu Han berkedip sesekali menatap Kyungsoo tetapi didetik berikutnya air mata sudah menetes di pipi Lu Han.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sontak terkejut dan panik "Lu Han. Kau Kenapa?"

Lu Han menggeleng. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lu Han mulai menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Saat menatap bulan tadi, Lu Han sadar bahwa sejak awal, saat ia meninggalkan _Wall Street‒_ semuanya memang tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja. Rasanya begitu sakit dan sesak. Ia rindu Sehun. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Lu Han dengan hati-hati, mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Kau khawatir ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan "Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja Lu Han. Kau akan terbiasa disini"

.

.

"Paman Park. Dimana Sehun?"

"Disana nona"

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Sehun. Ia melihat kakaknya itu sedang sibuk membalas semua surat-surat yang datang akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa ini?" Tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu surat dari tumpukan kertas. "Tumben kau tidak menolaknya. Kau kan paling sulit untuk menghadiri pesta-pesta semacam ini" katanya.

Baekhyun duduk menopang dagu sambil menatap Sehun. Ia berdecak. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata kakaknya. Akhir-akhir ini, Sehun sedikit berubah. Ia jadi rajin untuk menghadiri pesta makan malam maupun acara-acara amal tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Ia juga lebih sibuk menghabiskan waktu di ruangan kerjanya. Sesuatu yang menjadi hal yang membanggakan untuk ayah mereka, tapi manjadi hal yang paling aneh untuk saudara-saudara Sehun.

Sehun yang telah selesai, meletakkan penanya lalu mendongak. "Eh? Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau tidak sadar aku disini dari tadi ya? Menyebalkan sekali"

Sehun tertawa. Ia bersandar pada kursinya dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Ada apa? Tumben kau kemari" tanyanya pelan. Dari nada suaranya saja Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau Sehun butuh istirahat.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini lupa waktu karena pekerjaanmu. Lupa makan. Lupa istirahat. Bahkan kau lupa kalau adik-adikmu berada di rumah ini. Wajah lelahmu itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dilihat, Oh Sehun?! Kau seharusnya bisa memperhatikan kesehatan tubuhmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" tutur Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tatapannya melembut. Terima kasih pada adiknya yang begitu menyayanginya. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak tahu, bukan tanpa alasan Sehun melakukan semua itu. Jika ia tidak menyibukkan diri pikirannya akan terus tertuju pada Lu Han.

Baru saja ia ingin membalas perkataan adiknya, paman Park sudah berada di sampingnya. "Ada apa paman Park?"

"Ada tamu untuk anda, tuan muda"

Sehun mengangguk, sedangkan Baekhyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam satu hari itu ia menghela nafas panjang.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi adiknya yang paling cantik. Sehun bergumam "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, ya"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh dengan perasaan sedih, khawatir dan kasihan.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri berdampingan dengan para petinggi petinggi di kalangan bisnisnya. Ia terus mengumbar senyum tampannya, membungkuk dan sesekali menyambut para tamu yang hadir. Banyak yang begitu memujinya, di mulai dari bagaimana ia menjalankan dengan sukses bisnis dan perusahaan ayahnya itu sampai menjadi salah satu orang yang paling disegani di kalangan bisnis‒ tentunya.

Jongin yang berada di samping Sehun menatapnya heran "Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh tanpa berniat melepaskan senyumannya. "ya?"

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Sehun beralih menatap tamu yang menegurnya dan melempar senyum. "Terlalu banyak minum. Jangan khawatir" ucapnya pelan tanpa memandang Jongin.

Tetapi Jongin tahu Sehun sedang bebohong, belum semenit saat Sehun berucap seperti itu, Jongin harus menangkap tangan Sehun saat tubuh kurus itu hampir terjatuh di depannya. Dan mereka patut bersyukur karena tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan mereka. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia memegang kepalanya dan memijitnya pelan.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Sehun. Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Biar aku yang mengurus tamu-tamu disini. Aku akan katakan pada paman Park nanti" Jongin menatap iba punggung sahabatnya itu, lemah dan tak bertenaga.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memandang lurus kedepan. Ia menyambar dan melempar gelas yang ada di sampingnya ke dinding, menyebakan pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai. Iris tajamnya berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya memburu. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Semuanya tampak begitu konyol dan kacau. Ia lelah dengan semuanya. Surat, pertemuan, pesta, bisnis dan…. pertunangan. Ia menaruh lengan kanan di kepala dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Lu Han tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis tetapi air matanya yang ia cegahpun tetap menetes begitu saja.

Sehun menangis.

"Lu Han kau dimana?"

.

.

.

Lu Han mematung melihat nyonya Wu berdiri di dekat jendela tanpa busana apapun. Wajahnya cantik dengan rambutnya yang panjang hitam legam, tubuhnya begitu indah dengan lekukan yang sempurna. Ia juga tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Ia bersenandung dan tersenyum nakal pada Lu Han. Lu Han menelan ludahnya susah payah, bagaimanapun juga Lu Han merasa aneh dengan keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat gugup memandangku?" Tanya Nyonya Wu terkekeh. Ia duduk dan meretangkan tangannya. "Kau maid baru ya?"

"Ya Nyonya" Jawab Lu Han sambil membantu nyonyanya untuk berpakaian.

"Nama?"

"Lu Han, Nyonya"

Nyonya Wu menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap Lu Han. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Lu Han "Namamu cantik, sama seperti wajahmu"

Lu Han menunduk malu sedangkan Zi Tao lagi-lagi tertawa "manis sekali" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar berderit terbuka dan Tuan Wu masuk dengan gagahnya. Lu Han membungkuk kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. Tuan Wu‒ sang kepala keluarga melirik Lu Han sebentar lalu kembali beralih pada istrinya. "Pagi sayang" ucapnya sembari menarik tengkuk istrinya, menyium bibirnya‒dalam dan intens. Lu Han yang tak sengaja melihatnya, memanas dan segera memalingkan muka.

Yi Fan melepaskan pagutannya. Ia berdiri, membenarkan jasnya "Sampai bertemu di Viscount, sayang". Zitao beranjak dari duduknya dan membenarkan dasi sang suami. "Aku akan mengunjungi Nyonya Heenim sebentar lalu menemuimu. Bersama Lu Han. Pelayan baru ku yang cantik" Zi Tao melirik Lu Han yang berada di belakang suaminya. Lu Han yang tidak berani memandang pasangan yang menurut luar biasa itu hanya bisa menunduk malu.

.

.

.

Lu Han tidak menyangka ia akan menginjak negeri Viscount lagi. Zi Tao membawanya kemari untuk mengunjungi temannya yang bernama Heenim tinggal di barat Viscount.

'_Nyonya Lee, sekarang aku bekerja di rumah keluarga Tuan dan Nyonya Wu di Harworth. Cara kerjanya berbeda dengan yang biasa kulakukan. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa. Aku sekarang di Viscount. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah menyangka akan kembali lagi kesini. Nyonya… Aku harus bagaimana?"_

"Lu Han?"

Lu Han menoleh.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Lu Han tersenyum lalu mengeleng. "Maaf Nyonya"

Zi Tao mengelus rambut Lu Han. "Aku akan memperkenalkan temanku. Kau pasti akan menyukainya"

.

.

.

Lu Han berdiri bergeming, matanya memandang suasana rumah yang terlalu besar tapi tampak mewah itu. Di sekeliling rumah itu dipenuhi tumbuh-tumbuhan, beberapa barang unik dan antik di tambah pula beberapa jenis burung di sangkar.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar. Seseorang wanita tua pendek membungkuk, diikuti oleh sosok wanita anggun berjalan di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Heenim!" teriakan Zi Tao mengembalikan Lu Han dari lamunananya. Lu Han tersenyum simpul saat dua wanita itu saling berpelukan. Mereka berdua mulai memasuki ruangan diikuti Lu Han dan si pelayan pemilik rumah.

Lu Han melangkah maju, mendekati majikannya. Matanya memperhatikan Nyonya Heenim dengan sedikit penasaran. Melihat bentuk wajahnya mengingatkan Lu Han pada seseorang. Wajahnya begitu cantik tapi tampak begitu aneh dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit agak lain dari pada yang lain.

"Rambutku aneh, ya?"

Lu Han tersentak saat Heenim menyadari tatapannya. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk.

"Ah, Heenim. Ini Lu Han. Pelayanku yang baru" ucap Zi Tao

Lu Han membungkuk memberi salam. Heenim menatapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian mempersilakan Zi Tao maupun Lu Han untuk duduk. Lama mereka berbincang, tertawa dan sesekali membahas sesuatu yang tak di mengerti Lu Han, seperti busana maupun sepatu.

"Zi Tao, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Zi Tao meletakkan cangkirnya. "Apa itu?"

"Apa boleh, aku meminjam Lu Han untuk menemaniku datang ke sebuah pesta malam ini. Kau keberatan?"

Mata Lu Han membulat tetapi sang majikan malah menyetujuinya tanpa piker panjang "Tidak. Tentu saja. Bawa saja dia, Heenim" ucapnya sambil tertawa. "Lagi pula, aku jadi bisa bersantai dengan suamiku seperti ketika kami bulan madu"

Lu Han menatap Zi Tao tak percaya. "Nyo-Nyonya?"

Heenim maupun Zi Tao menatap Lu Han. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya menemani Lu Han" kata Zi Tao.

Heenim mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya rang runcing dengan jemarinya yang lentik "Tapi, Bagaimana kalau aku muncul di pesta bersamanya juga. Kau cantik. Jadi pasti tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya. Penampilanmu akan kami ubah. Bagimana?" usul Heenim yang membuat Lu Han semakin cemas. _Ini tidak boleh terjadi_, pikirnya.

"Nyonya, bagaimana mungkin…?" Keringat Lu Han sudah bercucuran karena gugup.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Heenim mengeluarkan nada kecewa.

Lu Han menunduk "Bukan begitu Nyonya. Tapi saya tidak mau membuat nyonya malu"

Zi Tao beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa dagunya ke atas.. "Lu Han"

Lu Han mendongak dan ikut beranjak. "Ya Nyonya"

"Kau temani Nyonya Heenim dan ikut masuk ke dalam pesta"

"Ta‒"

"Ini perintah dari majikan"

Lu Han tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau sudah seperti itu. Heenim menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia. "Sudah di putuskan berarti" Ia mendekati Lu Han dan menarik si mungil ke dalam kamarnya. "Kau harus di dandan kalau begitu" ucapnya pelan.

Heenim mendekati Zi Tao dan berbisik "Aku menyukainya"

.

.

Zi Tao menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia berlari kegirangan menatap Lu Han. "Lu Han?" gumamnya. "Astaga…. aku tahu kau secantik ini"

Heechul yang keluar dari kamarnya merasa bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Lu Han tampak begitu anggun dan cantik dengan di balut busana yang dipilih Heechul.

Heechul mendekati Lu Han dan mengelus pipi si mungil. "Aku bertaruh, semua mata akan tertuju padamu. Jangan gugup. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Oke"

Dan malam itu pun untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han menghadiri sebuah pesta.

.

.

.

Lu Han membatin apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia seperti ini terus. Berkeringat dan tampak gugup. Di tatap orang yang tidak dikenal semakin membuat Lu Han ketakutan. Lu Han menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tangannya yang basah di genggam oleh Heenim. Lu Han membuang napas membuat Heenim tersenyum maklum. "Capek ya?"

Lu Han menoleh tidak menjawab. "Wajar kamu capek. Aku yang sering ke acara seperti ini saja masih belum terbiasa. Tapi, kalau tidak ada kamu disini, pasti aku juga akan pergi dari sini secepatnya"

Lu Han membalas sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ibu!"

Lu Han mendengar teriakan itu dari belakang. Heenim berbalik dan tersenyum cerah. Seoarang gadis cantik berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk Heenim.

"Syukurlah. Ternyata ibu benar-benar datang ke acara pertunangan kakak" Gadis itu terlhat senang dan mengecup pipi sang ibu. "Ibu, aku ingin ibu bertemu dengan kakak dan tunangannya. Tapi, mereka berdua sekarang sedang dikelilingi banyak orang… Tunggu… Tunggu sebentar ya bu. Akan ku panggil mereka"

Belum sempat Heenim membalas anaknya itu, ia sudah berlari menjauhi mereka.

.

.

"Sehun" Baekhyun dengan suara agak pelan

Sehun menoleh "Apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke satu tempat "Ibu datang"

Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun. Matanya mebulat sempurna. Mulutnya menganga. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Bukan. Dia bukan terkejut melihat ibunya. Tetapi seseorang yang berada tepat di samping ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya memandang aneh pada perubahan wajah Sehun "K-kenapa?"

"Sehun?" panggil Baekhyun saat kakaknya itu sudah berjalan menuju ke arah ibunya.

Lu Han ingin menangis saat itu juga. Matanya memanas saat pemuda yang sangat ia kenal menghampirinya, mendekatinya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Pertemuan tak terduga seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdegup nyeri. Tangannya semakin bergetar tak terkendali. _Jadi pesta ini adalah pesta pertunangan Sehun? Nyonya Heenim…_

"Sehun, sayang, selamat ya nak" Heenim mencium pipi anaknya. Heenim yang sadar akan tatapan Sehun mulai memperkenalkan Lu Han. "Ah, perkenalkan ini Lu Han, temanku. Dan Lu Han perkenalkan ini anakku, Oh Sehun"

Kaki Lu Han sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia menunduk dan menutup mulutnya. Setetes air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan sedetik kemudian, ia sudah ambruk dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"LU HAN!"

.

.

.

Heenim terus memandang Sehun dengan perasaan aneh. Anaknya itu terus berada di sisi Lu Han semenjak si mungil itu jatuh pingsan. Sehun yang tidak sadar jika di tatap banyak orang tak mempermasalahkan itu semua. Ia cemas dan khawatir pada kondisi Lu Han. Anak itu masih belum sadar dalam waktu sejam. Ia mengusap wajah dan rambut Lu Han dengan lembut.

"Sehun!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menggeram dalam hati. Ia tahu pemilik suara tegas itu. Ayahnya. Heenim menyentuh tangan anaknya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyuruh Sehun untuk kembalik ke acara pertunangannya.

"kau sebagai tuan rumah tidak bisa meningglakan acara begitu saja. Serahkan pada orang lain. Temani Yunhwa disana"

Sehun beranjak dan mengikuti langkah ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lu Han sadar dan terperanjat dudu. Kondisinya tidak begitu baik, Ia menangis keras dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku mau pulang. Aku mau pulang nyonya" isak tangis Lu Han semakin keras.

Heenim mengusap wajah Lu Han dengan kedua tangannya. "Lu Han. Lu Han dengarkan aku. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus tenang dulu. Maaf… Maaf karena sudah memaksamu datang ke pesta. Maafkan aku, ya"

Lu Han masih menangis, Heenim hanya bisa memeluknya, mengusap punggung sempitnya untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat di lorong kamar tamu. Pesta sudah selesai semenit lalu. Ia mencari kamar Lu Han dan mengetoknya berulang kali.

"Lu Han?"gumam Sehun pelan, takut-takut ada seseorang yang memergokinya disana. "Lu Han. Ini aku Sehun" ucapnya lagi. Ia mengetok sekali lagi pintu kamar itu.

"Se-sehun" suara Lu Han yang serak terdengar dari dalam. "M-maaf. Saya tidak mengira di tempat ini…." Lu Han diam sebentar. "Saya akan pulang besok" ucapnya pelan

Sehun menggeleng dan terus mengetok pintu "Tidak Lu Han. Aku akan berusaha. Jangan seperti ini."

Suara sepatu terdengar dari ujung lorong, membuat Sehun harus bersembunyi, tetapi sebelum ia melangkah lengannya di tarik paksa dari dalam kamar oleh Lu Han.

Tubuh Sehun sudah bersandar di pintu kamar dengan Lu Han berada tepat dihadapannya. Mereka saling tatap. Wajah Lu Han sudah memerah menahan tangis, tetapi tanpa bisa dicegah pun air mata itu tetap keluar merembes membasahi pipinya. Sehun mendesi sakit menatapnya dan segera membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mereka merosot ke lantai. Sehun mulai meneteskan air mata saat isak tangis itu mulai terdengar lirih.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu… Maaf" ucap Lu Han di sela tangisnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup kepala Lu Han berulang kali. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mencium bibir Lu Han. Lu Han memejamkan matanya saat Sehun mulai melumat dengan mengecupnya berulang kali. Lu Han mengeluh, menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan yang Sehun berikan malam itu.

Biarkan. Untuk hari ini. Ia melupakan sebuah kedudukan dan statusnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**dari hati yang terdalam(?) bolehkah aku meminta kalian memberikan komentar. TERIMAKASIH TERIMAKASIH TERIMAKASIH :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Kedudukan

Tradisi dan garis keturunan selalu melekat pada keluarga Oh. Hangeng yang merupakan generasi ketiga dari keluarga Oh, kini menjadi buah bibir dibanyak kalangan. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika bangsawan sepertinya pada akhirnya memilih Kim Heechul‒ wanita sederhana yang hanya berasal dari anak seorang Dokter‒ sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Heechul adalah wanita dengan kepribadian yang sederhana, ia tidak begitu menyukai pesta, tidak bisa berdansa, bahkan sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Kehidupan Heechul dipenuhi bunga dan tanaman. Tetapi demi sang suami, ia rela belajar menjadi wanita berkelas dan mengikuti segala tradisi dari keluarga Oh.

Di 15 tahun pernikahannya, mereka dikaruniai tiga orang anak. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Sehun, Baekhyun dan Haowen. Heechul bahagia‒ sungguh, tapi ia juga tampak lelah. Lelah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang tertuju padanya, sindiran bahkan makian atas sikap pasif yang ia lakukan di setiap pesta-pesta. Malam itu, Heechul sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk. Kondisinya mulai tidak stabil dan ia juga sering menangis. Beban yang ia bawa begitu menyiksanya.

Ketiga anak dan suaminya hanya bisa menatapnya cemas.

Oh Hangeng menatap ketiga anaknya. "Sehun, bawa adik-adikmu ke kamar masing-masing. Kalian tidak perlu cemas. Ibu hanya kelelahan dan akan segera pulih". Anak tertua patuh dan segera membawa adik-adiknya meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya.

Hangeng kembali menatap Heechul. Mereka hanya diam memandang satu sama lain. Hangeng tahu persis, ia mengerti apa yang menyebabkan istrinya seperti ini. Ini bukan dunia Heechul.

"Ganti suasana?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus pipi Heechul. "Udara di Viscount jelek untuk paru-parumu. Kamu juga tidak boleh di tempat umum"

Heechul menatapnya tak mengerti "Paru-paruku baik baik sa‒"

"Tidak, paru-parumu rusak" ucap suaminya tegas."Lebih baik sekarang tinggalkan lingkungan ini dan beristirahat di suatu tempat. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan" nada lembut itu berhasil membuat dada Heechul bergetar. Hangeng segera mendekap tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya menangis disana.

"Maafkan aku Heechul"

.

Heechul berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada anak yang paling kecil. Haowen maupun Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya. "Ibu, tolong jangan pergi" ucap Haowen.

Heechul menngecup kepala Haowen dan Baekhyun. "Maaf ya Haowen, Baekhyun, tapi ini perintah dokter" Heechul beralih menatap Sehun yang diam tak bergeming.

"Aku akan tulis surat" suara serak Baekhyun terdengar. Heechul mengulas senyum. "Ibu akan sering-sering tulis surat untuk kalian bertiga. Jangan menangis, anak ibu tidak ada yang cengeng"

**Flashback end**

Heechul menatap photo keluarga di meja kerja suaminya kemudian tersenyum.

"Nyonya Heenim. Kau mengubah namamu?"Tanya Hangeng.

Heechul mendekati sang suami yang tengah duduk di sofa single disamping perapian. "Tidak disengaja. Tapi aku menyukai nama itu"

Hangeng menatapnya tajam membuat Heechul sedikit tertawa pelan sembari memegang rambutnya. "Kau tidak suka aku potong rambut ya?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan pelayan itu ketika datang kepertunangan anakmu sendiri, Heechul?" bukannya menjawab sang istri, ia malah kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain. Dan Heechul memilih untuk bungkam, karena menurutnya itu bukan sesuatu hal yang penting untuk dijawab.

.

.

.

.

**Lu Han**

**Remake** dari komik berjudul **"EMMA by Kaoru Mori"**

**.**

**.**

**KEDUDUKAN  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Tangan Lu Han terangkat menekap mulutnya. Heechul sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Wanita Oh itu masuk sembari tersenyum. Lu Han tampak ketakutan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia terus menunduk sampai Heechul menepuk pundaknya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan sarapan bersamamu disini"

Lu Han patuh dan duduk. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Kejadian semalam membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. "Maaf, nyonya" cicitnya putus asa.

Heechul tersenyum. Ia mengudak tehnya pelan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kalau soal yang seperti itu, aku tahu kok. Sehun kan anakku. Naluri seorang Ibu itu kuat" Heechul tertawa, namun kemudian terdiam. "Tapi memang sangat sulit, ya. Menurutku, kalian berdua yang harus memutuskan. Karena Sehun sudah tahu keberadaanmu, kalian harus memikirkan baik-baik"

"Sebaiknya kau juga harus siap-siap,Zizi sebentar lagi akan menjemputmu" lanjut Heechul.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Zi Tao terus memandang Lu Han yang terus menunduk. Anak itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit setelah kembali dari pesta. Tapi Zi Tao lebih memilih diam, tidak bertanya apapun, mungkin Lu han hanya kelelahan saja‒pikirnya.

.

.

Heechul tengah menatap tanaman-tanaman yang diletakkan di kebun belakang istana keluarga Oh bersama suaminya. "Aku juga tidak berpikir kalau mereka akan berhasil" Heechul mulai membuka pembicaraan. Dan Hangeng tahu kemana arah pembicaan itu. Ia memilih untuk diam. Biarkan istrinya yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya saat ini.

"Tapi aku mengerti perasaan mereka" Heechul menerawang "Pasangan dari kelas atas dan bawah. Kalau dipaksakan tidak akan berhasil"

Heechul menatap Hangeng. "Jadi ingat cerita kita ya?" ucapnya pelan. "Pasti, kau benar-benar menentang hubungan mereka ya?" Iris tajam bertemu dengan iris lembut milik Heechul. Heechul adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti bagaimana sifat dan sikap sang suami. Tegas dan penuh disiplin.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Lu Han mendapatkan surat untuk pertama kalinya di kediaman Tuan Wu. Dan Tiap malamnya Lu Han menyempatkan diri untuk membalas surat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Lu Han<strong>

**Sesuai janjiku, aku menulis surat untukmu. Tapi, aku bingung harus mulai dari mana. Karena banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan. Aku minta maaf soal kejadian malam tempo hari. Sebab waktu itu, aku langsung mengunjungi tempatmu menginap tanpa memikirkan keadaanmu. Sehari kemudian, kukira itu semua hanya mimpi. Aku gelisah dan tidak tenang, dan mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik kalau aku menulis surat untukmu. Lu Han, ada yang ingin kuiginkan, tapi belum bisa kutulis sekarang. Aku akan senang jika kau juga mau menulis surat untukku. Tolong balas suratku.**

‒**Oh Sehun**

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk Tuan Muda Oh Sehun<strong>

**Terima kasih atas suratnya. Saat meninggalkan Stasiun dulu, saya berpikir tidak akan kembali lagi ke Viscount. Di Hartwort saya mendapatkan pekerjaan baru dan sibuk bekerja. Saat itu pula, saya tidak peduli di mana tempatnya. Asal keluar dari Viscount, itu hal yang paling baik. Dan saya pikir kenangan itu pasti akan hilang dengan sedirinya. Tetapi, ternyata benar-benar tidak bisa.**

‒**Lu Han**

* * *

><p><strong>Lu Han<strong>

**Ketika menunggu balasan darimu, sehari terasa lama sekali. Aku baru selesai membacanya. Dengan perasaan senang, aku langsung mengambil penaku. Aku seperti terbang. Aku merasa punya alasan untuk merasakan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kalau kamu terganggu dengan suratku yang sesering ini. Tolong beri tahu aku ya. Aku akan menguranginya.**

‒**Sehun**

* * *

><p><strong>Anda sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Saya sekalu menunggunya. Tolong, janga kesehatanmu, Sehun.<strong>

‒**Lu Han**

* * *

><p>Minseok dan kepala pelayan rumah lainnya tengah duduk berhadapan di dapur. "Sepertinya, Lu Han memiliki kekasih di Viscount" ucap Minseok sembari menikmati teh hangatnya. Ia meletakkan gelas itu perlahan. "Bagaimana ya… kalau boleh jujur seperti hubungan antara tuan dan pelayan. Aku merasa, lelaki itu tidak memikirkan bahwa posisinya sangat penting…."<p>

"Kau baca suratnya?"

Minseok mendelik, lalu tersenyum. "Tanpa bacapun aku sudah tahu. Melihatnya tulisan di depan cop surat aku sudah tahu, dia orang yang seperti itu…"

"Begitu, ya"

* * *

><p><strong>Lu Han<strong>

**Kenalanku ada yang tahu tentang Harworth. Aku langsung bertanya padanya. Seperti apa tempat tinggalmu sekarang. Seperti apa daerah disana? Bagaimana orang-orangnya? Kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin naik kereta dan langsung pergi ke tempatmu untuk menemuimu. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihku, Lu Han.**

‒**Sehun**

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun<strong>

**Teman sekamarku yang bernama Kyungsoo sangat baik. Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Di luar yang tampak hanya hamparan bukit hijau. Anginnya kencang, kalau dibandingkan dengan Viscount. Langitnya terasa lebih luas. Orang-orang di puri ini, di luar dugaan, ceria sekali. Hari ini saya juga ingin sekali bertemu. Ingin sekali bertemu. Di Hartworth di Viscount di manapun, aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Sehun. Setiap aku memikirkan tuan muda, aku merasa sesak. Aku tak tahu apa ini perasaan senang atau sedih. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai tuan muda. Aku mencintaimu Sehun.**

‒**Lu Han**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku ada permintaan. Bisakah aku menerima beberapa helai rambutmu? Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam jamku. Agar kau selalu di dekatku.<strong>

**Sehun**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku kirimkan rambut yang Sehun minta. Maaf, karena rambutku tidak bagus. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah anda juga?"<strong>

**Lu Han**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Lu Han mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa pelayan yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka semua tengah menatap kea rah luar jendela. Lu Han yang diliputi rasa penasaranpun maju selangkah dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Sepertinya ada tamu, Lu. Dan dia terlihat sangat tampan" Lu Han mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dan di detik berikutnya Lu Han merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Lu Han tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan dari teman-temannya saat ia mulai berlari ke luar rumah. Lu Han tidak bisa berfikir. Ia hanya perlu berlari dan berlari untuk sampai ke pelukan pemuda itu.

Pasangan Wu memandangnya takjub, Zi Tao nyengir sangat lebar, ia tarik tengkuk suaminya lalu mencium bibirnya penuh. "Ini yang namanya drama" ucapnya saat melepas pagutannya. Matanya kembali beralih kepasangan Sehun dan Lu Han di luar sana.

Sehun tampak gugup ketika banyak orang memandangnya, dari jendela sampai di pintu utama. Sehun tersenyum tipis, mencoba untuk tenang sembari membalas pelukan Lu Han lebih erat.

.

.

Yi Fan terus memandang tajam ke arah Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya. Sedangkan Zi Tao memandangnya dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia suka‒ suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Heenim memiliki anak setampan dirimu" gumam Zi Tao pelan.

Yi Fan berdehem. Ia membawa kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya. "Jadi anda tuan muda Oh?" tanyanya.

"Oh Hangeng adalah ayahku. Aku putra pertamanya, Oh Sehun" Sehun mempekenalkan diri dengan sopan. Beri rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua itu penting.

"Wah, wah, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan keluarga Oh" kata Yifan. " Jadi, sebenarnya Lu Han berasal dari keluarga berada, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Tidak, sepengetahuanku, dulu ia memang seorang pelayan"

"Begitu, ya" Yi Fan mengangguk pelan sembari memegang dagunya yang panjang." Tapi…."

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin anda katakan. Sebenarnya hal itu memang sulit untuk di akui" Sehun diam sejenak. "… Tentu saja ayahku menentangnya. Dan ibuku pasti perpikir hal yang sama. Tapi aku…."

"Kau mencintainya?" potong ZI Tao _to the point_. Zi Tao tidak perlu lagi mendengar jawabannya langsung dari mulut pemuda itu. Saat ia tersenyum malu-malu seperti itu, Zi Tao sudah sangat yakin atas jawabannya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu" kali ini Yi Fan yang berbicara " Tapi, sekarang dia bekerja pada kami. Dan bisa dibilang, kami adalah majikannya. Kalau melepasnya sekarang, kami agak repot. Bukannya kami tidak menghargai usahamu. Tapi harus kami sampaikan. Bahwa menolong anda saat ini, tak ada keuntungan apapun bagi kami" Yi Fan mendongak menatap istrinya. "Tapi, istriku sepertinya berpihak pada anda"

"Aku suka cerita seperti Romeo and Juliet" Zi Tao terawa kecil sembari mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kami tak bermaksud menjauhkanmu darinya. Kami menghormati keluarga anda. Mudah saja bagi kami menyarankan anda untuk tidak meneruskannya. Tapi, jujur saja, aku sudah bosan dengan perbedaan kelas di negeri ini. Nah, sekarang…. Kita bicarakan apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Sehun beruntung bertemu dengan pasangan Wu. Walaupn memiliki kesan nyentrik tapi mereka dapat dihandalkan. Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Di kediaman Oh, mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Sehun, sudah sejak kemarin belum pulang. Maafkan kami ya" Heechul sedikit membungkuk kepada Madam Jung dan Yunhwa. Gadis itu kecewa, tentu saja, di perjamuan makan malam ini, tunangannya tidak hadir dan tidak memberi kabar apapun.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Aku pulang"

Haowen menoleh ke belakang. Menatap kakaknya dengan wajah datar. Sehun yang ditatap hanya melengos menjauhi adiknya itu.

"Kakak dari mana? Aku dengar kakak tidak hadir diperjamuan makan malam bersama Kak Yunhwa" Tanya Haowen akhirnya.

Sehun berhenti. "Kakak ada urusan penting. Tidak bisa ditinggalkan" balasnya tanpa menoleh kepada Haowen. Si kecil tidak berbicara apapun dan terus menatap punggung kakaknya yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

Sehun memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan memberinya ke salah satu pelayan rumahnya. "Berikan ini padanya"

"Baik, tuan"

Selepas kepergian pelayannya, Sehun menggenggam jamnya dan menatapnya. Semuanya sudah diputuskan. Sehun akan tetap mempertahankannya, apapun yang terjadi. Tidak perduli dengan omogan semua orang sekalipun Ayah dan Ibunya. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk semuanya.

.

.

.

Yunhwa berdiri bahagia di hadapan Sehun siang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya tunangannya mengunjungi mansionnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengirim surat waktu itu"

Yunhwa tersenyum sangat cantik. "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti"

Sehun melepaskan topinya. Ia bawa tangan kirinya kebelakang dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Yunhwa menuju ruang tamu. " Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan pada orang tuamu"

Yunhwa menoleh. Ia tatap wajah Sehun. Walau pemuda itu masih terlihat sangat tampan tetapi Yunhwa bisa melihat ada gurat-gurat lelah disana.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di ruang tamu. Disana sudah duduk dengan gagahnya Tuan Jung. Tampangnya keras dan iris tajamnya menggambarkan betapa tegasnya orang itu. Di sebelahnya ada Madam Jung, yang mirip sekali dengan Yunhwa, cantik dan berkelas.

Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat.

Madam Jung berdiri, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk. Tetapi Sehun menolaknya, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan berdiri. Tanpa ragu sama sekali Sehun mulai berbicara di hadapan keluarga Jung

"Sebenarnya saya berkunjung hari ini untuk menyampaikan permintaan yang egois" ucapnya. "Saya ingin membatalkan pertunangan" lanjutnya lagi dengan penekanan dari setiap katanya yang terucap. Sehun bisa melihat Yunhwa maupun Madam Jung terkejut, alih alih Tuan Jung yang tetap memasang wajah datar dan kerasnya itu.

Yunhwa sudah berkaca-kaca dengan mulut terbuka. Ia sudah mau berbicara ketika Ayahnya berucap " Yunhwa, tolong keluar sebentar" katanya Tegas. Yunhwa menoleh pada ayahnya, namun kemudian ia turuti peritah ayahnya. Suasa menjadi hening saat Yunhwa meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tentang pelayan itu, kan?"

Sehun tersentak memandang Tuan Jung "Bagaimana hal itu‒"

"Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu hal itu." Tuan jung tersenyum miring. Tatapannya teralih pada surat kabar yang berada di hadapannya. "Anggaplah pertemuan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sudah ku putuskan. Seberapapun usahamu hasilnya akan tetap sama. Hari ini cukup sampai disini, silahkan anda kembali"

Sehun bisa merasakan aliran darahnya mengumpul di ujung kepalanya. Uratnya berkerut-kerut. Nafasnya putus-putus tapi sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol emosinya disana. Ia tahu, siapa dalang dibalik semua itu. Tentu saja ayahnya.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Sehun dari kediaman Jung, Ayah Yunhwa tersenyum kecut memandang secarcik kertas di genggamannya. Sekali lagi ia membaca sebagian isi surat itu

'_Maaf, tiba-tiba menulis surat pada anda. Tetapi ada sesuat yang harus saya sampaikan. Mungkin putra saya akan datang ke kediaman anda berkaitan dengan pertunangannya…."_

Tanpa meneruskan isinya, Tuan Jung meremas dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah. Ia mendesis "Hanya karena itu. Merepotkan…" Kumisnya yang sudah mulai memutih bergerak-gerak kecil "Panggil O'dell" perintahnya.

.

.

.

Minseok berlari kecil menghampiri Lu Han. "Ada telegram untukmu, Lu" Lu Han menerima kertas tersebut sebelum berterima kasih. Dahinya berkerut.

'…Bertemu jam 11 malam. Sehun' kira-kira itu isi dari telegram tersebut.

Malampn datang dengan cepatnya. Kyungsoo menatap heran pada Lu Han yang masih menggunakan pakaian pelayannya. "Lu Han, kenapa tidak berganti?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Lu Han yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jam beralih menatap Kyungsoo lalu mendekatinya. Ia duduk di hadapan sahabatnya itu. "Aku ingin bertemu seseorang" ucapnya pelan

" Tuan muda Oh?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati

Lu Han mengangguk. Kyungsoo berdehem kemudian. "Lu, boleh aku bertanya?" Lu Han menganggkat kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau menyukai pemuda itu?"

Lu Han mengangguk

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tahu. Bagaimana orangnya dan bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal. Tapi kupikir, kutunggu sampai Lu Han benar-benar….."

"Dia anak didikan Nyonya Lee, orang yang menjadi majikanku dulu. Di rumah itu ada fotonya…."potong Lu Han

Malam itu Lu Han menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara banyak tentang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam. Seharusnya Lu Han sudah tahu dari awal. Bahwa dari awal memang terlihat aneh. Oh Sehun, tidak pernah mengirimnya telegram. Dan yang Lu Han ingat hanya satu ketika itu, ia di bawa paksa oleh seorang pria bertampang seram.

Lu Han menatap keseliling, ia berada di ruangan yang sempit, gelap dan lembab. Sesekali ia mengerang tertahan dan merintih kesakitan. Kaki dan tangannya diikat kebelakang. Mulutnya di sumpal dengan kain kotor yang menjijikan. Lu Han tanpa sadar sudah meneteskan air matanya, menangisi atas kebodohannya.

Lu Han bergetar ketakutan saat pria brewok itu mulai mendekatinya. Bibirnya merintih kesakitan saat tangan besar itu menjambak rambutnya kasar. Menarik tubuhnya agar duduk, setelah itu pria itu mendekat sembari melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu" ucapnya sembari melempar selembar kertas dan pulpen. "Tulis seperti itu!" perintahnya.

Lu Han tidak bergeming membuat pria itu geram dan memukul wajahnya keras. "Cepat. Lakukan!"

Dengan berat hati, Lu Han mematuhinya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan basah ia mulai menulisnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tenang. Malam yang dingin itu, Lu Han hanya bisa berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Alunan musik piano terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Baekhyun dan Yunhwa duduk berdampingan sembari memainkan alat musik tersebut.

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan jari-jarinya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yunhwa. "Kakak ada dirumah. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tawarnya. Yunhwa hanya menunduk, gadis it uterus memikirkan apa yang terjadi tempo hari.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ia beranjak dan bermaksud untuk memanggil Sehun.

"Baekhyunni?"

Baekhyun menatap Yunhwa.

"Apa Sehun sedang menyukai seseorang? Apa kau tahu pelayan yang bernama Lu Han?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya meremas gaun cantiknya dengan erat. Tatapannya tak lepas pada punggung yang bergetar itu. Gadis itu sudah menangis entah sejak kapan_. _Ia mengerti apa yang di rasakan Yunhwa. Ia tahu. Tentu saja ia tahu tentang Lu Han, pelayan yang disukai oleh kakaknya sendiri, yang ia temui dua kali dalam hidupnya‒ di ruang tamu dan di saat pesta pertunangan bersama Ibunya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Sehun? Lu Han? Kedua orang tuanya? Atau….. Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Setelah lama bergulatdengan pemikirannya, ia mendekat, memeluk dengan hati-hati tunangan kakaknya itu.

_._

_._

.

"DIA TIDAK KAWIN LARI!" Napas Kyungsoo tersengal saat meneriakan kalimat itu. Semua orang memandangnya aneh. Semua pelayan keluarga Wu tengah berkumpul di ruang dapur, pasalnya salah satu pelayan telah hilang sejak kemarin malam. Lu Han, tidak ada kabarpun tentang keberadaannya.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah memerah, antara kesal dan ingin menangis karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Tuan Wu sudah melaporkannya ke polisi. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kita tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya. Tolong, jangan sampai keadaan ini mempengaruhi kinerja kalian. " Kyungsoo melirik Minseok yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu. Minseok adalah salah satu orang yang cemas akan keberadaan Lu Han saat itu.

.

.

.

Sehun hampir tersedak saat membaca isi surat singkat itu. Ia mengernyit tanda tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Lu Han menulis surat seperti itu? Ini tidak benar. Apa Lu Han sudah menyerah. Sehun menggeram. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Sehun benar-benar harus memutuskan semuanya di depan ayahnya sendiri.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju ruangan ayahnya.

.

.

Sehun seperti kembali pada saat ia meminta ayahnya untuk mengakui hubungannya dengan Lu Han, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda karena di samping mereka adawanita yang berperan sebagai ibunya.

Iris tajam bertemu dengan iris tajam.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu membatalkan pertunangan?" tanpa basa-basi Tuan Oh mengajukan pertanyaan. "Putri keluarga Jung itu adalah pasangan yang cakap. Menurutmu, kenapa Tuan Jung dan istrinya mengizikanmu untuk menikahi putrinya? Karena dia mengakui kalau keluarga Oh pantas bagi keluarganya. Nona Jung sangat menyukaimu, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana perasaan teman-teman dan kenalan kita yang sudah mendoakan kalian pada pesta pertunangan kemarin? Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku juga tak berfikir kalau itu adalah hal yang baik. Tapi menurutku, tidak ada jalan lain. Aku memang sudah mengecewakan keluarga Jung. Tapi aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka. Dan untuk nona Yunhwa sendiri, aku masih belum tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuknya, karena apapun yang kulakukan hanya bisa menyakitinya" balas Sehun

Hangeng menggeram pelan "Sekarang juga meminta maaflah pada mereka, dan katakan kalau kau tak berniat untuk menghentikan pertunangan kalian"

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya!" Sehun sudah terbawa emosi

"Ini bukan masalah bisa atau tidak. Ini salah satu jalan untuk menebus segala kesalahanmu"

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab dan mengakui kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan, tapi tidak‒"

"Akuilah kalau pikiranmu itu salah Sehun"

"Pikiran aku tidak salah ayah…" suara Sehun maupun ayahnya sudah mulai meninggi

"Kau ingin aku tak mengakuimu sebagai anakku lagi?!"

"Kalau semua selesai dengan keluarnya aku di keluarga ini. Maka aku akan keluar!"

"Sehun, pikirkan dengan alasan logis! Jangan dengan emosi dan perasaan!"

"Jadi untuk apa ada perasaan?!"

"Untuk sebuah kedudukan di masyarakat kita harus buang perasaan kita sendiri! Kalau kau tetap memilih dia, kau akan di pandang rendah!

"KENAPA HARUS SAMPAI SEPERTI ITU?! PADAHAL KITA SUDAH PERNAH DIPANDANG RENDAH OLEH ORANG-ORANG YANG MENGUCILKAN IBU!"

"JANGAN UCAPKAN YANG TIDAK SOPAN TERHADAP IBUMU!"

Heechul tersentak, tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat suami dan anaknya itu. _Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?_

Sehun menunduk, perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba hinggap ketika melihat wajah ibunya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum bergumam 'Maaf'

Heechul membuang napas. Ia mendekati suaminya dan menyentuh tangan besar itu. "Sehun tahu" gumamnya "Berarti anak-anak, ternyata memperhatikan kita, ya?" tanyanya pelan. Hangeng tidak membalas. Ia memegang kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Semuanya tampak begitu rumit.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

siapapun yang udah baca dan komentar terima kasih. Kemungkin chapter besok udah end. fufufuf


	5. Chapter 5 Masa Depan

'_Kesempatan itu selalu ada kapan saja. Aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk mundur. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Saat dia mengatakan akan membatalkan pertunangannya, kenapa aku tidak bilang apa-apa? Seharusnya ‒ yang harus aku kukatakan, dia harus melupakan semuanya. Karena aku dan dia berbeda. Dunia kami berbeda. Aku hanya seorang pelayan. Siapapun akan berpikir kalau aku tidak tahu diri dan sangat merepotkan'_

'_Sehun, walaupun begitu, kenapa aku tetap tidak bisa melepasmu?"_

_._

_._

**Lu Han**

**Remake** dari komik berjudul **"EMMA by Kaoru Mori"**

**.**

**.**

**MASA DEPAN  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Luhan bangun dengan mata basah. Seminggu berada di ruangan gelap dan lembab tanpa makan dan minum yang cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Luhan hanya bisa terbaring, meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Nafasnya agak berat dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"Kau demam?"

Kurangnya cahaya dan matanya yang begitu berat untuk terbuka sempurna membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas siapa yang berada dihadapannya sekarang, yang pasti dari ‒ suaranya‒ orang itu berbeda dari orang yang membawanya ketempat ini.

Luhan merasakan orang itu mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, bangunlah! kau jangan pingsan disini"

Luhan tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Matanya membuka menutup secara perlahan, ia mencengkram kedua lengannya sendiri, menancap kuku-kunya disana, menahan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Luhan mengerang tertahan saat orang itu menariknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Pria tua itu berjongkok di depan Luhan. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu. Kau akan menyusahkanku." Orang itu melempar satu roti di hadapannya. "Makan! Aku tidak punya obat apapun untukmu. Setelah itu, kau harus pergi. Aku heran, kenapa orang seperti mu bisa dibuang di tempat seperti ini" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang.

.

.

.

'_Luhan menghilang, tuan muda. Luhan bilang tuan meninggalkan telegram untukknya dan bermaksud untuk bertemu jam 11 malam hari sabtu lalu. Dan sampai sekarang, dia tidak kembali'_

'_kau tahu dimana Luhan menungguku malam itu?'_

'_Maaf tuan, aku tidak tahu'_

Perkataan Kyungsoo terus terngiang di kepalanya. Seminggu setelah pemberitahuan itu, Sehun terus mencari Luhan dimanapun. Di Barat, Selatan, Timur Viscount tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan Luhan. Semua kekuasaan sudah ia kerahkan, memerintah beberapa orang untuk membantunya mencari Luhan. Namun, sampai detik ini, Sehun belum mendapatkan hasil sama sekali.

"Sehun, apa Luhan tidak memberitahu apa-apa mengenai keberadaannya di surat itu?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, dahinya berkerut, berpikir keras. Ia mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Jongin, kira-kira berapa lama kita akan sampai ke _Campbell_" gumamnya agak bergetar.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju pasar. Ia butuh kerja, butuh makan dan butuh tempat tidur yang layak. Walau rasa pusing dan demam masih terasa, setidaknya ia patut bersyukur karena pria tua tadi mau membebaskannya. Luhan memandang sekeliling, ia tidak tahu persis dimana ia sekarang, tapi jika dilihat dari pasar, ada pantai sekaligus pelabuhan disana.

"Nak, bisa tolong aku?"

Luhan berbalik, mendapati wanita tua menyodorkan keranjang berisi ikan kepadanya. Luhan bingung tapi ia tetap menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun. Mungkin wanita ini mengira Luhan salah satu buruh yang bekerja disana. "Tolong, kau bawa ini ke ujung sana dan beri ini kepada orang berbadan gemuk itu"Luhan mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. "Awas jangan sampai terjatuh ikan-ikannya" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kaku. Ia meringis‒ sepertinya luka robek di bibirnya belum mengering betul.

"Baik, bu" katanya sopan.

.

.

.

Sehun yang telah selesai berbicara pada pihak polisi di daerah Campbell keluar dan melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Kau yakin Luhan ada disini?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Cop surat yang ia kirimkan, ada symbol kota Campbell, Jongin. Entah kenapa, aku yakin dia berada di sini"

Sehun maupun Jongin terus berjalan menelusuri setiap jalanan di kota Campbell. Kota tua yang terkenal akan produk ikannya. Sehun menatap pasar yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia melangkah maju, lalu berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Jongin, aku akan masuk ke dalam pasar dan kau cari arah sana ya?" perintahnya sambil menunjuk arah timur. Jongin mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

"Ini" Luhan menerima beberapa uang hari ini. Hasil dari membawa keranjang ikan dan mengirimnya pada pembeli cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangannya. "Besok , mungkin pekerjaannya akan bertambah banyak, jadi kau harus datang cepat-cepat ya" kata wanita tua itu. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Luhan berjalan sangat pelan, efek dari kondisinya yang begitu lemah. Ia harus menemukan tempat tinggal sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Ia membawa tangannya menyentuh kening dan lehernya. Ia menghela napas lega saat suhu tubuhnya mulai sedikit menurun.

"Luhan?"

Langkahnya terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu. Saat matanya bertemu pandang pada Sehun, tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan berusaha melarikan diri. Tidak. Tidak sekarang atau kapanpun. Luhan belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun mengejar Luhan dengan susah payah. Luhan berlari memasuki semak-semak. Ranting-ranting tanaman liar menghambat pergerakan Sehun.

"Luhan! Kumohon, jangan lari!" teriak Sehun. Sehun terus membawa kakinya mengejar Luhan sampai‒

"AKH!"

Luhan membalikkan badannya cepat ketika mendengar erangan Sehun. Benar saja, pemuda ia jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mata kirinya. Luhan panik dan berlari mendekati Sehun. Tubuh Luhan sudah merosot saat melihat tetesan darah muncul di sela-sela jari Sehun. Tangannya yang bergetar ia bawa di depan mata kiri Sehun.

"S-sehun, maafkan aku" ucapnya bergetar. Luhan menangis keras saat melihat jelas luka di sekitar mata Sehun. Ranting-ranting tajam itu melukainya.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum kecil sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan yang bergetar. "Hei, hei, sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka gores, tidak sampai masuk mata kok" kata Sehun, berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Luhan terus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tubuhnya terguncang dan isak tangisnya terdengar tipis. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bergumam 'maaf'.

Sehun membawa wajah Luhan agar menatapnya. Rasa sesak dan sakit didadanya begitu terasa ketika mendapati beberapa luka lebam di pipi dan sudut bibir Luhan. Jari-jarinya menyentuh luka Luhan. "Siapa yang melakukannya, Lu?" Tanya Sehun pelan, sebisa mungkin mengontrol emosinya.

Luhan kembali menunduk, tak berani menatap Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu" balas Luhan tak kalah pelan.

"Tapi yang tahu tentangmu tidak banyak, Lu" kata Sehun

"..."

"Ayah…" gumamnya

"Bukan" seru Luhan cepat. Ia tatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca. "Bukan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya" keluh Luhan. "Jangan berpikir buruk tentang orang-orang disekelilingmu, Sehun. Aku mohon…."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, tangannya mengepal di bawah sana. Ia hampir menangis melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, lemah tak berdaya. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang tega melakukan ini pada Luhan nya. "Maaf, aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi sesuatu langsung padamu, Lu. Tetapi, jika terjadi sesuatu lagi padamu‒"

"Tidak Sehun" Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun. Seharusnya aku sadar lebih cepat. Dari sudut pandang orang lain, aku hanyalah orang yang tak tahu diri dan akan selalu bergantung padamu. Aku… "Perasaan seperti tercekik membuat kalimatnya terputus. Luhan mendadak tampak ketakutan. Air matanya jatuh mengalir begitu saja. "Aku takut, gara-gara aku, orang-orang berpikir maca-macam tentangmu"

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat. Ia menyentuh pipi Luhan dan menghapus air matanya. "Jangan takut" bisiknya. "Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Pokoknya, aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang kita. Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan semuanya. Asalkan kita sama-sama berjuang, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Sehun membawa tubuh rapuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Luhan dengan pelan. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada kepala Luhan, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari rambut Luhan.

Walau semuanya akan terasa lebih rumit, Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Karena ia sudah mendapatkan Luhan.

.

.

_Tiga hari setelah itu._

Kyungsoo berlari tergopoh-gopoh ketika mendengar bahwa Luhan sudah kembali. Ketika mata cokelatnya mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri depan pintu utama, Kyungsoo mendekati sahabatnya itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan… syukurlah kau kembali" katanya pelan, setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata kirinya. Luhan tersenyum sedih dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya ia letakkan di leher dan pipi Luhan. "Wajahmu kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Lu? Badanmu juga panas. Kau sakit‒" kalimatnya terputus ketika ia menyadari keberadaan Sehun di sampingnya. Kyungsoo memberi jarak dan mundur beberapa langkah kemudian sedikit membungkuk sembari tersenyum kaku. "Maaf"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyung. Jangan khawatir" gumam Luhan pelan pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan"

Luhan maupun Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok. Gadis berpipi tembam itu menyuruh mereka untuk masuk menemui keluarga Wu.

.

.

.

Zi Tao dan Yi Fan duduk berdampingan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk berdiri.

"Jadi keputusanmu sudah ditentukan, ya?" Tanya Zi Tao kembali. "Kau akan berhenti, Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Maafkan kelancangan saya. Tuan. Nyonya" katanya lemah.

Zi Tao tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kalau pada akhirnya kalian berani mengambil keputusan."

Suasana mendadak hening. Sampai ketika tuan Wu berdiri dan mengajak Sehun untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Mungkin, menghirup udara segar bukan ide yang buruk Sehun" ucapnya. Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kepala keluarga Wu itu.

Sepeninggalan Sehun dan Yifan. Zi Tao kembali melayangkan senyumnya yang cantik. "Duduk lah, Luhan" katanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, begini saja"

"Aku sudah bukan nyonyamu lagi, kok. Duduklah"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak enak. Iapun patuh, duduk bersebrangan dengan mantan majikannya itu.

"Lalu? Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Zi Tao . "Katakanlah"

Luhan menunduk, mengenggam tangannya yang mulai basah. "Saya mau minta tolong pada nyonya" ucapnya tulus.

"…"

"Saya tahu, permintaan ini berlebihan. Maaf kalau membuat nyonya merasa terbebani. Tetapi, tidak ada orang lain lagi selain nyonya‒"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Zi Tao singkat.

"Sa‒saya mau tahu bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi nyonya"

"Seperti aku?" Tanya Zi Tao balik. "Kamu kan bukan aku. Tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, Lu" nasehatnya.

Lu Han menggelang pelan. "Bukan seperti itu, nyonya. Dulu. Saya hanya penjual bunga"

"Penjual bunga? Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti‒" Zi Tao menggantungkan kalimatnya. Penjual bunga adalah kebanyakan orang yang terkenal dari kelas paling bawah. Tata krama dan sopan santun mereka masih jauh dibawah seorang pelayan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Semua itu karena belajar, nyonya. Saya beruntung dipungut oleh seseorang yang baik hati. Saya diajarkan banyak hal. Dari cara berjalan, berbicara yang baik dan sopan, lalu apa-apa saja yang penting dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan. Saya juga diajarkan baca tulis. Berkat ajaran beliau saya bisa diterima bekerja di puri sebagus ini." Kata Luhan. " Saya melihat nyonya sebagai wanita yang sangat cakap. Saya tidak banyak tahu tentang keluarga bangsawan dan kelas sosial atas. Tapi menurut saya, anda lebih dari mereka. Saya ingin menjadi seperti anda walau sepersepuluhnya saja. Tentu saja ini akan berbeda kasusnya dari penjual bunga yang menjadi pelayan dan tidak tahu dirinya meminta hal seperti itu pada nyonya. Tapi walaupun hanya bentuknya saja, walau hanya sedikit saja… paling tidak…"

"Paling tidak apa?" Tanya Zi Tao tak sabaran

"Paling tidak, saya tidak akan membuat malu Sehun, Nyonya" kata Luhan pelan

Zi Tao tersenyum "Jadi begitu. Maksudmu, kamu ingin menjadi seseorang yang sepadan dengan Sehun?"

Luhan tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Dia begitu malu dengan permintaan yang tidak-tidaknya. Zi Tao tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?"

.

.

"Saat aku menemukannya, kondisinya jauh dari baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik. Tetapi, saat menuju kesini, dia sudah diberi perawatan khusus oleh beberapa tim medis di Campbell. Jadi, sudah agak mendingan" ucap Sehun. Ia membuang nafas. Pandangannya mengarah pada beberapa tanaman hias di sekitar kebun Yi fan.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti?"

Sehun berbalik, ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama Ibuku, di Baoron"

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Oh?"

Sehun diam. Ia tersenyum letih. "Entahlah, Ayah mungkin tetap tidak akan merestui kami"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu"

Sehun menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, tuan Wu. Kalian sudah membanyak membantu Luhan selama ini. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

_Keeseokan harinya._

Zi Tao mengenakan dasi pada suaminya. Ia tarik dasi itu dan mencium bibir Yi Fan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan di samping mereka. "Ketika kau sampai dirumah, aku pasti akan sudah berada dirumah juga. Hari ini aku menemani Luhan dan Sehun kerumah Heenim. Beliau sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu dari Viscount" katanya sambil memandang Sehun.

Yi Fan berbalik menghadap Sehun dan menjabat tangan pemuda tampan itu. Kemudian beralih menatap Luhan. Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

Heechul berlari kecil saat menyadari kereta kuda itu berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia melihat Zi Tao turun dari keretanya diikuti Luhan dan Sehun.

Heechul menganga menatap Zi Tao, Lu Han dan Sehun secara bergantian. Zi Tao menghampiri Heechul dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tahu Heenim, aku suka drama percintaan seperti ini" katanya pelan sambil mengedipkan mata.

Heechul beralih menatap Sehun dan Luhan, meminta penjelasan tentang semuanya. Mereka sudah menghilang hampir dua minggu tanpa kabar. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa mereka bertiga bisa ketempatnya bersama-sama?‒_batin Heechul.

"Ada yang mau kami diskusikan denganmu, Heenim" Zi Tao kembali bersuara.

Luhan terus menunduk karena ketakutan. Ia takut, takut bahwa Ibu Sehun tidak mau menerimanya.

"Aku sudah tahu" ucap Heechul cepat dan tegas. Ia memandang Sehun.

"Ibu, aku‒

"Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku tahu betul bagaimana sikap anakku " Ia diam sebentar. "Kalau sudah seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mendukung kalian. Dan aku harap, Luhan benar-benar pilihan yang tepat untuk anakku"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum bahagia sambil berkaca-kaca menatap Heechul, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Wanita tua cantik itu membalas senyuman mereka. Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan berkata 'Terimakasih dan Maaf'

Sehun menatap arlojinya. Ia berdehem dan mendekati Ibunya. "Ibu sebelumnya aku benar-benar terima kasih" katanya tulus. Sehun menggenggam tangan Ibunya. "Ibu aku minta tolong padamu sekali lagi. Tolong ijikan Luhan tinggal bersamamu. Jaga dia untukku sebentar. Ibu mau, kan?"

Heechul mengulas senyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Tentu saja. Luhan akan aman tinggal bersama ibu disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Sehun mengerti, asal ada kemauan, niat dan kerja keras, asal Luhan ada disampingnya, asal ada begitu banyak yang mendukungnya, ia yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Walau ayah akan menentangnya sekalipun, entah sampai kapan.

Dan setelah itu pemuda tampan itu pamit untuk pulang ke Viscount. Sebelum meninggalkan Baoron, Sehun memberi kecupan perpisahan di bibir Luhan. "Aku akan segera kembali" bisiknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk manis di depan ruangan kantor ayahnya. Ia tatap pintu kantor ayahnya itu. Hampir satu jam ia menunggu disana, hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, kakaknya. Kepulangan Sehun waktu itu, membawa beberapa pertanyaan untuknya. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun menyerah, ia tidak akan memaksa kakaknya itu lagi. Asal keputusan kakaknya itu dapat membuat bahagia Sehun, Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang ia khawatirkan. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan ayah dan kakaknya itu? Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Jung pada Keluarga Oh? Mereka sama-sama keluarga bangsawan yang amat sangat terkenal dan terhormat di sepenjuru negeri. Apa reaksi dan kata orang-orang nanti pada keluarganya, terlebih pada kakaknya itu. Baekhyun membuang napas panjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Sehun dengan wajah yang tidak begitu baik.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun membuka suara. Jantungnya berdegup was-was.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah tahu watak ayahmu kan?" Tanya pelan, putus asa.

Baekhyun menunduk lalu menatap Sehun lagi. "Jadi?" Tanya lagi

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi adiknya. Salah satu kebiasaannya. "Jadi, aku akan tetap mempertahankan Luhan, Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi"

"Sehun…" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Dada Sehun bergetar mendengarnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang mengusik pikiran adiknya itu. Sehun mengulas senyumnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sehun. "Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf. Seumpama, jika nanti hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu jadi tidak nyaman karena aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Sehun‒"

"Berita sudah menyebar. Tuan Jung benar-benar marah padaku. Mungkin akan ada pemberitaan yang besar diluar sana. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sehun, kau dan Ayah?"

Sehun tertawa kecil."Kami berdua baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatirkan itu. Ayah hanya belum begitu bisa menerima Luhan sekarang. Ayah butuh proses. Kau, bisa menerima Luhan kan, Baekki?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun. Dan Baekhyun menyadari satu hal, Sehun sudah terlihat dewasa saat ini.

.

.

.

Menjadi rutinitas bagi Zi Tao untuk mengunjungi rumah Heenim saat ini. Seminggu tiga kali, hanya untuk memberi petunjuk atau sekedar mengajari Luhan tentang tata krama atau tindakan yang harus dilakukan seseorang dari kelas atas, bersama Heechul tentu saja.

'Pada pesta dansa, kipas harus dipegang dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanan harus dikosongkan. Gunanya untuk menerima ajakan dari orang lain. Cara anda menangani kipas yang elegant akan menunjukkan karakter anda. Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan kipas begitu saja. Ketika berkunjung, tidak boleh lebih dari 20 menit. Walaupun ditawari menginap, anda tetap harus menjaga suapaya kunjungan anda tidak lama. Karena akan tidak sopan jika menolak. Sarung tangan harus selalu dikenakan. Tetapi, ketika anda sedang bersama dengan orang yang akrab, hal itu menjadi hal yang tidak sopan'

Berulang kali, Luhan memobalk-balikkan buku petunjuk tersebut. Ketika membaca memang terlihat mudah tetapi jika dipraktikkan, sangat sulit sekali.

Zi Tao menghela keras. "Sudah kubilangkan, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diajarkan. Semuanya berasal dari pengalaman dan kebiasaan" keluhnya.

Heechul tersenyum. Kupikir buku-buku ini akan menjadi refrensi. Tapi malah membuatmu tambah bingung ya, Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Ah,… iya, nyonya" gumamnya pelan.

Zi Tao berdiri dan menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, sekarang, saatnya membimbingmu cara berjalan dan berinteraksi saat di pesta. Sebelum itu, kau juga harus mengganti busanamu, Luhan" perintahnya pada Luhan dan si mungil mengangguk tanda patuh.

.

.

.

.

"Keretanya, paman Park?" Sehun menuruni tangga dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Paman Park yang dibawah sudah menyiapkan kereta kudanya. "Sudah disiapkan tuan"

"Terima kasih" kata Sehun.

Kereta membawanya menuju mansion keluarga Jung.

.

.

"Seingatku, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak kesini lagi untuk membicarakan hal itu" Tuan Jung melirik Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kantornya.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, ini tak akan lama"

Tuan Jung tidak berkata apapun

"Maafkan saya. Soal pembatalan pertunangan itu. Itu semua murni salah saya. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya sedikitpun dengan Ayah, anggota keluargaku yang lain atau siapapun"

Tuan Jung mendengus.

"Ini sungguh-sungguh permintaa maaf saya. Saya juga sudah menyatakannya langsung pada nona Jung Yunhwa. Tolong, anda maafkan saya atas kesalahan saya"

"Anak bodoh yang tak mengerti" desis laki-laki Jung itu. "Seharusnya, aku suruh orang itu untuk membereskan pelayan menjijikan itu"

Sehun membelalak menatap Tuan Jung tak percaya. "Tuan, kau‒"

"Kau lebih memilih memungut sampah dibanding mempertahankan kehormatanmu dan keluargamu sendiri?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras, wajahnya memanas menahan emosi yang hampir meledak. Tuan Jung benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Dia benar-beanr sampai membawa Luhan kedalam masalah ini.

"Tuan Oh yang hanya bisa memanjakan anaknya untuk apa bertahan diantara orang-orang yang posisinya tinggi. Tidak disiplin dan begitu lembek" ejek tuan Jung.

"Jangan menghina ayahku" desis Sehun geram.

Tuan Jung berbalik. Saling berhadapan pada anak yang lebih pendek. Tatapan mereka sama-sama tajam. Wajah mereka sama mengerasnya. "Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuasaanku, Oh Sehun. Jika kau masih mempertahankan sampah itu, akan kupastikan, dia tidak akan mudah di terima oleh kaum-kaum bangsawan lainnya. Jangan salahkan jika itu semua akan berdampak pada keluargamu sendiri. Ingat itu"

Seringaian tipi situ membuat Sehun benar-benar muak. Darahnya sudah mencapi ke ubun-ubunya. Namun, ia berusaha keras untuk mengontrol emosinya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, menampilkan wajahnya yang tampan dan rupawan. Ia memandang tuan jung denga sengit.

"Atas batalnya pertunangan ini, aku tidak bermaksud untuk dianggap sebagai anak manja oleh ayahku sendiri. Saya sendiri yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan saya"

"…"

"Aku bersama keluargaku tidak punya kekhawatiran sama sekali di masa depan untuk berinteraksi dengan kaum bangsawan yang lain, walau Luhan masuk suatu saat nanti, tidak akan ada perubahan apapun. Karena bangsawan Oh, memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain"

"…."

"Oh, ya. Aku juga tidak perduli orang-orang akan berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Luhan. Karena aku bersumpah, aku akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun" Sehun menunduk sedikit lalu. "terimakasih atas waktunya. Saya permisi"

"Anak sialan"

'…_..dia tidak akan mudah di terima oleh kaum-kaum bangsawan lainnya….. dia tidak akan mudah di terima oleh kaum-kaum bangsawan lainnya….'_

Sehun mengambil langkah lebar menuju luar. Matanya memanas menahan amarah. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba mengerubungi otaknya. Perkatan Tuan Jung terus mengusiknya.

"Ambilkan kereta kudaku!" perintahnya lantang. "Bawa aku ke statiun. Sekarang!"

Nafas Sehun tercekat. Dadanya begitu sesak, seolah terhimpin sesuatu yang berat. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengatur napasnya. _Luhan. Luhan. Luhan_. Dia benar-benar butuh Luhan di saat-saat seperti ini.

.

.

Tuan Jung berjalan meninggalkan kantornya. Ia melirik salah satu pelayan yang berdiri disana. "Jangan biarkan orang tadi masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Dan sampaikan satu hal. Keluarga Jung tidak akan datang ke undangan yang dihadiri oleh Keluarga Oh"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa di ruangan remang saat pintu itu diketuk dengan tidak sabaran oleh orang diluar sana. Hari sudah malam, siapa yang berkunjung di jam seperti ini?

Saat pintu depan terbuka, Luhan dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya erat, membiarkan topi dan tongkatnya berjatuhan di lantai sana.

"S-Sehun?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun membawa kepalanya tenggelam di ceruk leher Luhan, sesekali mengecupnya, mulai dari bahu, leher, dan telinganya. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Luhan dan segera menempelkan bibi tipisnya pada bibir Luhan.

Luhan membiarkan tangannya tergantung di sisi kanan-kirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut Sehun dan beberapa kali membalas perlakukan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bergetar saat ia melepas pagutannya. Matanya memerah, mencegah cairan bening itu untuk keluar. Ia kecup sekali bibir manis itu dihadapannya. "Apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya bergetar. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu, Luhan"

Sehun tampak kacau di mata Luhan. Sehun seperti kehilangan fokus untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda tampan itu sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban sendirian. Sehun membawa wajah Luhan mendekatinya. Ia berbisik tepat didepan bibir Luhan. "Nanti, kalau kau sudah yakin, kalau kau siap, menikahlah denganku, Lu"

Luhan menggangguk cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di kedua pipinya. Isakan tipisnya lolos saat Sehun kembali menghujami kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar wajahnya sambil bergumam 'aku mencintaimu. Aku mencitaimu, Luhan'

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menemukan ibunya berdiri di seberangnya. Sehun menunduk lalu kembali menatap ibunya. "Aku akan menikah" katanya

Hazel sayunya menatap anaknya kasihan. "Ya. Sudah ibu duga akan seperti itu"

Sehun mengambil tongkat dan topinya. "Maaf, aku datang malam-malam, dan mengangguk istirahat ibu. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Pagi-pagi" ucapnya sambil menggunakan topinya.

Heechul mengangguk, mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Jongin mengunjugi Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecut setelah membaca surat kabar. "Cepat juga, ya. Pemberitaannya"

Sehun berbalik.

"Orang-orang sekarang banyak membicarakan itu loh. Hubunganmu dengan Yunhwa itu jadi kacau" sambung Jongin.

Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Jongin, Sebaiknya, sekarang kamu jangan terlalu sering kesini. Mungkin kamu tak akan terkena secara langsung. Tapi sekelilingmu nanti…"

"Hahahahha" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat mendengar tawa renyah Jongin.

"Lemah sekali" pendapatnya. "Kamu terlalu tertekan pada Tuan Jung, ya?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya diam. Jongin benar.

"Sehun, kuberi kau tahu sesuatu. Apapun kata orang, jalani hidupmu sesukamu. Hidupmu tidak ditentukan oleh mereka. Asal kau bahagia itu semua tidak menjadi masalah. Jangan jadi pengecut dan lemah hanya karena omongan orang lain. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau, terlalu banyak khawatir, Sehun" ucapnya lagi diselingi tawa.

.

.

.

Siang itu Haowen dan Baekhyun menghadap ayahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kalian katakana?" Tanya Hangeng yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari berkas-berkas yang berada di tangannya.

"Ayah, apa ayah menerima apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Hangeng meletakkan kertas-kertas itu, dan beralih menatap kedua anaknya. "Tentu saja tidak" katanya tanpa ragu. "Tidak mungkin ayah bisa menerima kelakukannya , itu sudah terjadi dan itu kenyataannya. Ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "lanjutnya lagi. "Lebih baik ayah di anggap sebagai orang yang memanjakan anaknya daripada dianggap sebagai orang yang tak berperasaan yang membuang anaknya demi keluarga"

"Tetapi, hubungan dengan yang lain?" Haowen bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ayah akan terus meneruskan nama keluarga pada Sehun. Ayah akan tetap membuatnya bertanggung jawab. Sekarang ini, lebih baik kita tidak mengundang dulu keluarga yang dekat dengan keluarga Jung. Kalau ada orang yang masih mau berhubungan dengan kita, kita hormati mereka dan terus menjaga hubungan baik dengannya. Akibat dari kejadian itu, akan muncul macam-macam gossip. Kalian jangan perdulikan kata mereka. Kalian mengerti?"

Baekhyun maupun Haowen mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari perintah ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu sore, Luhan datang ke Viscount bersama Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu mengajak Luhan untuk bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya disana. Heechul sudah ke Viscount beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebelum ke rumahnya, Luhan dan Sehun mengunjungi makam Nyonya Lee Hyukjae, majikan Luhan dan guru untuk Sehun.

.

.

Luhan dengan sedikit percaya diri, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewah ini untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tampak begitu cantik dengan busana dan topinya yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Disana ia melihat gadis berperawakan kecil dan cantik tengah menatapnya lembut. Disampingnya ada anak laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sehun. Luhan mengulas senyum agak canggung pada mereka berdua. Sehun menarik tangannya dan membawanya kehadapan mereka berdua.

"Luhan ini adikku yang pertama, Oh Baekhyun. Dan ini adik bungsuku, Oh Haowen" Sehun memperkenalkan Baekhyun dan Haowen pada Luhan. Luhan menunduk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, saya Luhan"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sebentar lalu kembali menatap Luhan. Ia mengelus pipi Luhan. "Luhan, kau benar-benar cantik, kau tahu?! Pantas saja kakakku yang bodoh ini begitu menggilaimu" ucapnya, setelah itu tawanya meledak saat melihat raut wajah merona dari Luhan dan raut wajah sengit dari Sehun.

Haowen tidak berkata apa-apa disana. Tidak tahu dan tidak begitu perduli dengan situasi yang seperti itu.

Luhan yang merasa canggung mulai berbicara. "Maaf, saya bersikap kurang pantasuntuk orang dalam posisi seperti saya. Maafkan saya…sebisa mungkin, saya akan berusaha agar tidak merepotkan"

Heechul datang dari arah samping, ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Sehun dan menyuruh Baekhyun dan Haowen untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Sehun menatap ibunya. "Ayah?" tanyanya

Heechul menggeleng pelan, dan meminta maaf pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya" kata Luhan tulus.

Setelah membawa Luhan memperkenal orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mebawa Luhan pulang ke Baoron. Saat menginjakkan kakinya di halama depan, Luhan berjalan beberapa menuju bangunan. Ia menengadah dan mendapati sosok pria tua tampan tengah menatapnya dari balik jendela. Luhan tahu itu tuan Oh, ayah Sehun. Dengan sopan, ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendukkan kepalanya, member hormat. Tetapi setelah Luhan berdiri seperti semula, ia sudah tidak melihat keberadaannya lagi.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berbalik badan lalu tersenyum cantik pada Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, pulang"

Luhan menggapainya, masih tersenyum.

.

"Padahal, lebih baik menemuinya langsung" kata Heechul yang sedang menuangkan teh di gelas suaminya. Heechul tersenyum simpul melihat sikap suaminya itu. Ia tahu, diam-diam, Hangeng selalu memperhatikan Sehun dan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak" ucapnya tegas.

Heechul berjalan mengahmpiri Hangeng dan duduk disampingnya. Ia elus wajah suaminya yang tak sesempurna waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Terlihat gurat-guratan umur tercetak disana. "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu dan proses. Luhan anak yang baik. Dia bisa diandalkan, sayang. Anakmu itu benar-benar pintar dalam memilih pendamping hidup." Kata Heechul sembari mengecup bibir suaminya.

Hangeng tidak berkomentar apapun. Wajahnya masih keras menggambarkan betapa tegasnya pria itu. Jika istrinya sudah berkata seperti itu, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun. Penerusnya di masa depan.

.

.

.

**2 bulan kemudian.**

"Zi zi, kalau yang ini bagaimana?" teriak Heechul

"Ah, yang itu juga bagus Heenim" balas Zi tao tak kalah nyaring.

Malam ini adalah malam untuk pertama kalinya Luhan akan menghadiri pesta bersama Sehun. Dua wanita dewasa it uterus menyibukkan diri perlengkapan apa saja yang dibutuhkan Luhan. Dari mulai sepatu, baju, sampai penghias kepala.

Zi Tao memekik tertahan saat memandang bayangan Luhan di depan kaca. Mulutnya menganga dan berbinar. "Astaga Luhan. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan" katanya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Heenim di sebelahnya. "Sehun, pasti akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu"

Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Nyonya, apa tidak sebaiknya saya pakai sesuatu lagi disini" Luhan membawa tangannya menutupi leher dan dadanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hohoho… tidak tidak. Tidak boleh, justru garis itu yang mempesona" kata Zi Tao gembira.

"Nah ini, pilih sesukamu parfumnya" Heenim menyodorkan beberapa kotak parfum dari berbagai jenis tumbuhan.

Butuh waktu hampir tiga jam Luhan bersiap-siap. Sehun sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Dengan pakaian formalnya. Tuxedo yang sudah dibaluti coat hitam panjangnya, di tambah syal abu-abu yang melilit lehernya. Rambu hitam legamnya yang tertata rapi kebelakang, memperlihatkan dahinya yang begitu mempesona. Sehun benar-benar tampan malam ini.

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar dari samping. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Luhan. Kekasihnya begitu cantik dan anggun. Sehun mendekatinya, masih sambil tersenyum. Zi Tao menghampiri Luhan dan membantu si mungil untuk menggunakan mantelnya.

Sehun membawa sikunya dihadapan Luhan. Luhan yang gugup sekaligus bingung hanya meletakkan tangannya disana. Sehun tersenyum. Ia bawa tangan luhan, menuntunnya untuk mengapit lenganya.

"Begini lebih baik" Bisik Sehun.

Mereka mulai menatap kedepan. Mulai berjalan beriringan sambil tersenyum. Masa depan mereka ada di depan sana. Sehun maupun Luhan tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi. Karena, jika mereka terus selalu bersama, saling berdampingan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"_Aku, Oh Sehun, menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas bahwa akan selalu mencintai dan selalu melindungi Lu Han, istriku"_

.

.

.

**END**

Teroret teroreeeeet T^T endiiing... maaf kalau banyak typos...maafkan saya...

Terima kasih sudah baca dan komentar, saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Untuk masalah tempat, hahaha itu sebenarnya tidak ada, hanya karangan saya saja... huhuhuh...

Terima kasih terima kasih banyak...dadaaaaa #jduak


End file.
